Far From Home
by pippin143
Summary: Onmund has been dying to become a full mage his entire life, but when he finally gets the chance the prove himself he is shown up once again by non other than a spoiled, Thalmor prodigy. But when an adventure goes awry, he may find he's not the only one struggling with their destiny in life. (Onmund x high elf OC) (not fully cannon, college has more of a Hogwarts feel to it).
1. Fire to the Fields

_**To anyone who is an avid follower of my SaberxVorstag series, never fear I am still working on them! This story here has just been floating around in my head and I felt particularly inspired to start writing it. **_

* * *

"Onmund! Put the flames out, _now_."

Onmund stood in the wheat field, his hand alight with a weak fire spell. He hadn't meant for the argument to escalate this far, but they refused to listen to him. He was going to study sorcery whether they gave him their blessings or not. He'd been in love with magicka since he was a little boy.

XXX

_Onmund's mother had sent him to the Windhelm market place to buy some meat, but while making his purchase a pretty elf woman caught his eye. She was fencing wears and her stand was full of shiny scraps. _

_ "Trinkets, odds and ends, that sort of thing…" she trilled in an airy voice when he asked what she was selling, her golden eyes hovering over him inquisitively. He tried not to let her stare bother him, but he knew she was judging his age and didn't want his grubby hands clutching her wares. Or at least that's what his mother always said._

_ A stack of books caught his eye. He ran his fingers across their aged spines, coaxing them to reveal their contents. _

_ "You read, little Nord?" The tall elven lady said with a smirk._

_ "I know what you're thinking," he said, giving her an icy stare, "that I'm just a kid wasting your time."_

_ "That's not what I said." she replied leaning forward on the table. Her gold, almond eyes were inches from his and her sweet breath warmed his cold, wet face. "I asked if you could read."_

_ He looked at his feet, ashamed. "Yes." He replied, "But not because I'm supposed to, but because I need to be able to buy things and run numbers. I'm becoming a farmer."_

_ "Oh yes," she drawled, opening the top book. "Only people with sticks up their arses know how to read. Don't want to throw yourself into that lot by being proud of the skill."_

_ He looked up at her, eyes wide as she withdrew his secret. "I love books," he said in a hushed voice, "but my parents think reading will fill my head with nonsense and ruin my career."_

_ "And how old are you, dear?" She asked with a cool smile._

_ "Ten." He replied, leafing through a book titled Kolb and the Dragon. _

_ "Ah yes, don't want to throw away all those years of hard work."_

_ "You're a weird lady," he replied, blushing as he realized he said it aloud. _

_ She gave a small chuckle and looked him over once again. "Your parents are right though. Books will only fill your head with fantasies." He looked at his shoes, hearing the phrase for the hundredth time. "But that's why you should read tomes." She pulled out a worn, red leather book from under the counter and slapped it onto the table. Dust flew into his face and he resisted the urge to cough. _

_ "Tomes?" He said, rubbing the dust from his watering eyes. "You mean spell books?"_

_ "These aren't books filled with nonsense," she said sliding it towards him. "These books are filled with power. They will teach you things that'll make you strong, strong enough to show your parents you were meant for something bigger than farming cabbage." _

_ "Wheat." He corrected, looking at the rune embellished on the cover. "Something bigger than farming wheat."_

XXX

"Why can't you see the power I have as good?" He shouted back, his voice dying slightly in the wind. But the flame in his hand did not waver. It remained strong. "I've found what I want to do in life, what drives me to be the best person I can be. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Life isn't about being happy, boy!" His father shouted back, fists clenched. "It's about surviving. Your mother and I have worked all our lives on this farm and we raised you to take our place. We're literally handing you a life!"

"But it's not the life I want!" Onmund cried back, nearly laughing at their inability to understand. "I love you both, and I'm grateful for all you've done, but this is not who I am. I'm not a farmer, and I'm never going to be like Vidmund!"

His mother, standing behind his father, grasped her heart at the name. "You wicked child… bringing your brother into this," she hissed lowly, her voice only reaching his ears because of the wind. "He loved you and wanted what was best for you, how dare you try to guilt us with his loss?"

"Onmund, why do you always have to be so difficult?" His father exasperated. "If you hate farming that much, I could put you in a trade school. You're good with a bow, why don't you become a hunter? Or you like books and what not, you could become a shop keeper! Just why does it have to be this damned magicka nonsense?" His father began to approach him, but Onmund threateningly lowered his hand to the harvest, making them pause.

"I want to do something meaningful with my life!" he shouted back, sorrow in his voice. "Magicka can destroy and create, it can wound and it can heal. It opens up our life to endless possibilities. You just have to be willing to learn." "You're a Nord, Onmund!" His mother yelled, her face red. "Every time you do this magick you disgrace your people and embarrass us. And those heretical mages don't want you anyway, they'll laugh at your attempts and persecute you. I forbid you throw your life!"

Onmund looked down at the wheat. Why didn't they understand? Plenty of people in Skyrim practiced magick and it never bothered them before. Why was it suddenly a problem now that he'd fallen in love with it?

He sighed. Maybe they really did want what was best for him. Maybe they feared he wouldn't succeed and it'd be a waste of time and money.

No. That was not the case. He'd tried to show them his abilities and skills for the past five years, and all it got him was beating with a broom and his spell books thrown into the hearth. They didn't want him to become a mage apprentice. They wanted him to live on a farm

He flicked his eyes up to them, the blue irises colder than the Windhelm air. "Do you care more about the farm," he asked in a tight voice, "or your last son's happiness?"

They didn't answer. So he set the wheat on fire.

Onmund turned from the blaze and his parents' desperate curses to save the crop. They had already forgotten they had a son.

XXX

"Thank you, sir." the boy said, throwing a coin purse at the driver. The man made a rigid grab at it then quickly withdrew his arm back for warmth.

"You sure you want me to leave you up here, boy?" He chattered, visibly quivering in the cold. "It's not the nicest place to visit, and there won't be any carriages up here for at least another month. You'll be frozen and out of coin by that time. They don't call it Winterhold for nothing." The man looked around, trying to peer at the small, half demolished town through the white sheet of snow. There was virtually nothing in site that indicated the town was here, besides the signpost by his carriage and the looming, blue auratic monstrosity in the distance.

"The cold never really bothered me," the boy replied, grabbing his pack. "You know, Nord and all."

"Yeah, yeah," the driver waved him off jealously. "But where are you planning on staying or working. Not many options up here for your kind."

The boy slung the bag across his back, jostling the hoard of books it concealed within. "The reason anyone comes this far North of course. The College of Winterhold."

The driver tipped his furry hat as the young man trudged through the deep snow in the direction of the behemoth fortress that magically shown through the snow blind sky.

"Good luck, boy."


	2. Test Day

"J'zargo," Onmund hummed into the sleeping cat-man's ear. He had creeped into the khajiit's room despite J'zargo's threats about intruding. "You know what today is?"

J'zargo's tail whipped from his bed and flicked Onmund square in the face. The Nord apprentice jumped back, spitting fur from his mouth.

"J'zargo cares not," the Khajiit hissed lowly, burying his furry head under his pillow. "But he does care there is a hyperactive human intruding in his dormitory. Get out."

"Come on, you over-grown pussy! This is the day we've been waiting for! And you don't want to make a bad impression by being late!" Onmund ripped the covers off the cat-man and pushed him off the tiny bed. He quickly realized that was a grave mistake.

J'zargo yelped and flailed on the stone floor. That yelp quickly turned into a growl. He leapt with the agility of a cougar and began pummeling Onmund with his clawed fists.

"What the _hell _are you guys doing!?"

The young men immediately ceased their quarrel not because they'd been caught fighting in the dorms, but because the catcher had cursed.

Brelyna stood in the doorway, almost hopping with fright. Her purple eyes were wide and her voice higher than normal as she watched them untangle their selves in horror.

"Bre," Onmund said, pulling himself up and brushing off the dirt, "Cursing is frowned upon the headmaster."

"I—I didn't mean too!" the dark elf squeaked, looking around fearfully as if someone would strike her for breaking such a juvenile rule. "But, you guys should not be fighting, especially not today! Look what you did to your shirt front!"

Onmund looked down at the beige and blue mage robe. The front was shredded. J'zargo chittered with laughter from the floor.

"Damn khajiit…" Onmund said, running his fingers through the slashed holes. "This was my best robe."

"J'zargo didn't mean too," the cat-man purred, "he was aiming for your face."

Onmund made to run at the khajiit again, causing him to flinch. His tail waved back in forth hostility and he bared his teeth, only to break into another fit of laughter.

"Next time, do not try to wake J'zargo." He purred, standing up and walking over to his own bureau. He pulled an identical robe, minus the shreds, and began to pull it on over his sleepwear.

Onmund flashed the cat a vengeful look that did not go unnoticed by Brelyna. The dark elf's eyes grew wider, if that was possible and she cried, "Onmund don't!"

Her civil protests came too late.

XXX

"J'zargo!" Headmistress Mirabelle Ervine cried as the trio emerged from the dorm wing. "What on earth did you do to your robes? You better not have been playing with a flame spell in the dormitory!"

The tidy khajiit pampered the scorched cloth self-consciously and, if it was possible under all that fur, his face turned a deep red. "Flame spell, headmistress?" the cat-man purred lightly, "J'zargo would never." He shot Onmund a glare through his green, slit eyes but did not rat his peer out. J'zargo may have been a liar, a thief, and cheater, but he was not a snitch.

"And, you Onmund!" she exasperated, gesturing at his shredded robe front. "Honestly, you two aren't boys anymore, you need to impress the Archmage. Or do you want to stay apprentices for another year?"

The Onmund gulped and J'zargo's whiskers twitched nervously. Mistress Ervine turned around with a sigh and waved them follow her lead, as if they were still green students. The young men made a truce behind her back.

"Mistress Ervine!" Brelyna peeped, scurrying past her male peers and falling in step with the head mage. "What will the test be about? I studied everything from healing to destruction, from potions to enchantment, and even memorized the migrating patterns of ice wraiths."

"Miss Maryon," Ervine sighed, "This will be your third time taking the test, that's more than I ever had to take. You know how it works better than I do."

"But, Mistress, you designed the exam—Mistress—!"

Ervine jogged up the stairs, leaving behind Brelyna to stumble on her words. The boys shouldered past the nervous elf and stood at the bottom step, waiting for the Mistress to address them further.

"Apprentices," she projected in a voice grandeur than her small frame could assumedly produce, "this is your exam to move onto the next stage of your mage training. If you can pass this, you will be welcomed into the researcher field here at the college and can begin using your abilities to help us explore and discover new worlds within our own.

"Now, some of you have been welcomed to take this exam before. J'zargo, you have been at our college for two years, this will be your second attempt at passing the exam."

"J'zargo will not disappoint you this time, Mistress." The khajiit said with a low bow.

"Onmund," Ervine said, looking at the nord. "This is your fifth year at our college and will be your second attempt to pass the exam."

Onmund tilted his head forward in acknowledgment, biting back a prideful remark. True, he had only been fifteen when he enrolled at the college, but it wasn't until his nineteenth birthday when the Mistress finally sent him forward to be examined by the Archmage. He had been upset on how long it took her to have faith in his abilities, especially since all of his peers had come and gone, but had known he was ready. There was nothing else to improve on. The Archmage, however, disagreed. Now twenty, he was certain they would pass him. He was a full grown nord and forcing him to continue being an apprentice would be borderline persecution.

"Brelyna," Ervine said, looking at the quivering dark elf. "This is your third year at our college, and will be your third attempt to pass the exam."

"Yes, Mistress," she whimpered, "but can I just ask you—?!"

"Remember," Ervine interrupted, "the exam not only reflects your becoming a full mage, but if the Archmage feels you are ready to use your magick in the real world. Now," she paused, as if she was mulling over whether or not to disclose the next part. If Onmund remembered right, they just went in after her little speech and were individually tested by the Archmage himself.

"I'm going to give you a warning," she finally said with a slight grimace. "This time will be slightly different than the last few." She looked directly at Brelyna who dropped her violet gaze in embarrassment. "Please do not feel off put by…this show or its presenters. I had no say in the matter."

Ervine then pivoted and placed her palms on the grand, stone door. The embellished eye lit up an electric blue and the stone giants gracefully swung inward.

There was a group of Thalmor justicars standing on the other side.


	3. Thalmor

"Archmage," Headmistress Ervine said with a bow, "These are the three students, J'zargo, Onmund, and Brelyna, who are to take the research exam."

"Welcome!" Archmage Savos Aren said. "I would like to introduce you all to Lilidaale, our newest student here at the college and daughter of the prestigious altmer mages Iroldur and Elenn Loreoth."

The Archmage wore a pleasant smile on his dark, elven face. His red eyes were full of warmth and wisdom. In the few times Onmund had conversed with him, he always noticed how the dunmer addressed everyone as friends and never flaunted his superiority or power. He was a simple man with a powerful position, eager to work with others to further the exploration of magicka.

But why the _hell_ was he bowing down to the Thalmor whims? When the headmistress first warned them there would be something different, Onmund had been prepared to see a ice wraiths swarming or a bound saber cat that they would have to fight to prove themselves, not an pretentious, haughty, malicious group of Thalmor high elves. There were five of them standing there the Hall of Elements foyer, peering skeptically through the gate at the hall's grandeur as if they had seen better. Their yellow skinned glowed eerily against their Thalmor garb of black, gold embellished leather, their golden-orange eyes sizing up him and the others and smirking with amusement. He would have preferred fighting the saber cat.

Onmund sneered, glaring at the group of shifty altmer. High elves. They thought they were better than all the races in every field. Fighting, stealth, magicka, and now religion. The Thalmor cult they formed imposed on the Empire to restrict the worship of the nine devines to eight, for they believed the Nord god Talos was not true devine and a blasphemous imposter. They were granted the right of justicars, investigating Nords who were suspected of continuing the worship of their god and were permitted to torture and kill those found guilty.

Onmund, though not particularly religious himself, hated them. For the past few months, the college had hosted a thalmor named Ancano who was to advise the archmage and lend his own skills to the age long investigations of the Eye of Magnus. But according to hearsay, he was actually just spying for the Thalmor in order to make their cause more powerful.

Ancano, though rude to everyone at the university, even the other high elves, had a particular hatred towards Onmund. As the only Nord at the college, he was the scapegoat of all Ancano's animosity towards the Nord race and worship of Talos. He constantly reminded Onmund why he was a failure student and told him he would never pass the exam. Onmund hated him.

"Students," Ancano said with a nod and queer smile, stepping away from his sneering companions. The word could have been easily replaced with 'children'. "As you know, I have been advising the Archmage for several months now, and I have found this educational environment, though culturally stimulating, to be of students lacking in…aptitude. Therefore, after conversing with my fellow Thalmor mages, we have decided to send some of our own apprentices to your college. I amiably introduce you to Lilidaale, my niece. She will be taking the exam alongside the three of you."

"What!?" The word flew from Onmund's mouth before he could stop himself. All turned to him, eyes wide in shock at his speaking out of turn and hostility. A small voice in his head warned this was not the way to impress his superiors, but the larger, angrier voice didn't care. "Onmund!" Ervine barked dangerously, nostrils flared. "Remember who you are speaking too!"

"She's a new enrollee!" he further complained, gesturing violently at the high elf group.

"She has to go through a year of training. That's the rules!"

Ervine stalked forward and grabbed Onmund by his shirt front, dragging him away from the rest. "Let go!" He protested. "You're treating me like a child!"

"Because you're acting like a child!" Ervine hissed dangerously near his face. "You are embarrassing not only yourself, but all your superiors and the college itself!"

"But the damn Thalmor think they can just come in a change everything!" He complained. "That bastard Acano acts like we're all a bunch of idiots. Why do we always let him walk all over the rules. It's not like he owns the place!"

"Well," Ervine breathed, her tone dropping a peg. "He basically does. This university receives a lot of animosity from Skyrim, as does the mage profession in general. We are only able to stay open and remain on the Empire's good side because of the funds and support of the Thalmor. So we play nice. We do what they want and take their insults with a smile. They'll eventually get bored here at our _inferior _establishment and go meddle in a different part of Skyrim."

Onmund looked down, face red with frustration and embarrassment. "Yes, headmistress."

"Don't ruin your chances by angering the Thalmor, Onmund." Ervine said sternly. "I have faith that you can pass, given a fair chance."

Thy walked back over to the group who, though now carrying on their own conversation about the college and the Lilidaale brat, were attempting to eavesdrop on Onmund's scolding.

"I assume we can continue without further interruptions?" Acano said haughtily, glaring at Onmund. "It disgusts me how insubordinate your students here are."

"The misunderstanding has been taken care of." Ervine replied with a tight expression.

"Hmm." Acano hummed, narrowing his eyes. "Nord, is this how you welcome all of your new peers? If you wish to not be denied this year's examination, you will apologize to Lilidaale immediately."

Onmund clenched his jaw. Play nice, he commanded himself. "I am sorry for my rudeness, and I hope you know that you are more than welcome at our university."

A young, female altmer stepped from behind the Thalmor group. Her skin was not yellow like her family's, but still held a warm, gold hue. She her almond shaped eyes were a shocking gold that matched her long, half braided hair. Her mouth formed a thin line that parted only slightly as she responded in a soft, yet bored voice, "Your apology is accepted." Then turning to Archmage Savos Aren, "If it's all the same to you, Savos, I'd like to begin."

"Ah, yes of course Lilidaale!" the archmage said with a startled smile, as if he had missed the entirety of the scene. "Come forward and join your new peers."

The high elf named Lilidaale stepped forward lightly, her leather Thalmor grab not making a single crack. She stood next to Brelyna, the farthest possible spot from Onmund.

"Now, Iroldur and Elenn," the Archmage said, "I must ask you to leave the hall, along with Ancano and Headmistress Ervine. The exam must be tested without the presence of others. You can wait in the courtyard if it pleases you and say your goodbyes to your daughter afterwards."

"My parents are very busy people," Lilidaale said looking at Archmage Savos. "They have more important business to attend to than seeing me off."

"Ah, yes, well, I guess that is their decision." The Archamge slightly stuttered, "Lord and Lady Loreoth, will you be staying with us any longer?"

But the Thalmor group was already gone.


	4. Adepts

"She passed?" Onumnd hissed angrily at his peers as the doors swung open and the tall, gold elven girl glided through. "She hasn't even gone through a year of training or classes and she passed."

"She must have been raised in the practice," Brelyna whispered quietly back to him, "The altmer take magic very seriously. It's not a privilege to learn, as it is in my race, but a right. A requirement even."

"I don't care how good she is," he spat back as the girl passed by them, "We have rules for a reason. And pampered princesses are not allowed to just break them."

Lilidaale gave no sign that she heard or was affected by what her new classmates said, but continued to walk to the headmistress as instructed.

"Congratulations, Lilidaale." Ervine said with a tight smile. "And welcome to our college. We are honored to have a talented young woman like you among us. I will give you a tour of our college. You may be classified as an Adept, but you are still new here. Poking around where you don't belong can cause more trouble than you'd expect." They began walking around the premise and faded out of Onmund's earshot.

"Onmund," Tolfdir, the hall's keeper and college's most renowned teacher and historian, called as he opened the eye-embosed gates. "You're next."

"Good luck!" Brelyna said and a hopeful, squeky voice as he left her side. He gave her a curt nod, both nervous and determined.

"Apprentice Onmund," Tolfdir said as he closed the gates. There was a heavy, unnatural silence in the hall. Usually it was a place abuzz with life, people studying, dueling, practicing spells, and socializing. But today it was empty. It was exam time. "You are here to take the apprentice exam. If you pass you will graduate to an Adept mage and be invited to begin research for the college and use your skills to help us learn more about magicka. Are you ready?"

Onmund gave a small bow and replied, "I am." Out of everyone at the college, he respected Tolfdir the most. The he was the college's alteration master, the hardest most endurance demanding school at the college. And he was also the only other Nord. The old man had a fond liking for Onmund, and in many ways he considered him an adopted father. But he would never admit that to anyone. Tolfdir's reputation had diminished the past few years as his mind had begun to deteriorate from age. Many people laughed at his eccentricies, such as losing his possessions, falling asleep in random places, and beginning a conversation in its middle. But Onmund respected him nonetheless, and he hoped he could find some way to bolster the master's reputation again.

"Walk forward." Tolfdir announced, but as Onmund passed he stopped him, firmly grabbing his shoulder. "You will pass this time, Onmund. I know you will."

Onmund walked forward and pulled up his mage hood. It was pointless to wear it for they weren't allowed to use enchanted items in the exam, but he felt comfortable in it. More reassured and less nervous.

The archmage stood across the circular room, on the other side of the mage light dais and between two of the surrounding pillars. His back was to Onmund and his hands were folded behind himself, allowing Onmund to see them.

Onmund firmly planted himself opposite the dais and archmage and reached his hands out at forty-five degree angles. He narrowed his eyes. Every year he had taken the test it was different. The first year he had been fired at incessantly and forced to use wards for a good ten minutes before he finally ran out of magicka, thus ending and failing the exam.

Was the archmage going to attack randomly this time? Or would he explain the rules as he did last year? Onmund waited.

But there was no response.

An entire minute passed and there was still no response.

Beginning to grow impatient, he raised his right fist and formed an ice spike. He made ready to throw.

This was too easy. He had been trained not to overthink when using magicka, it was supposed to be all done in the moment, based on instinct rather than logic. But there was something wrong about the situation. And there was something off about the arch mage.

A purple, smoky light flared in his left hand and he cast detect life.

The archmage across the room was an allusion.

The real archmage was right behind him.

Onmund whirled around and summersaulted just in time to miss the archmage's green paralyze spell.

Rolling to his feet and ice spike still in hand, he made to mock-stab the dark elf in the back, only for the ice to shatter against the world's most impenetrable ward.

Onmund fell back from the blow and landed on the ground, bringing up his own weaker ward in a desperate, defensive position. The Archamage stood over him as it flickered out of existence. Onmund had once again run out of magick.

"Apprentice Onmund." Archamge Savos Aren said, a smile spreading across his gray face. He reached down a hand and pulled the exhausted nord up. "Or should I say, Adept Onmund. You passed the exam."

"I—I did." Onmund said, panting slightly and processing all that just happened.

"Give this certificate to Sergius Turrianus, our college's head enchanter," the archamge said, pulling out an ink-stained paper. "He will fit you with adept robes of your choosing. Once you complete your research, you will be welcomed as an expert mage and can begin to work on mastering a chosen school. Once again, congratulations, and please continue to help us learn new things about the world of magick."

XXX

"So the nord passed," J'zargo purred, his whiskers twitching in both a taunting and envious manner.

"If at first you don't succeed..." Onmund replied arrogantly, winking at the cat who growled in response.

"Congratulations Onmund!" Brelyna said in a squeaky voice, jumping up to give him an awkward hug. "I knew you'd do it!"

"Uh, thanks Bre," He said, quickly squeezing her back and letting go. "And don't worry you'll do great. You've been preparing for this for a long time."

"I know, I know," she said, breaking eye contact and squirming nervously. "I just can't help but be nervous."

"Brelyna," Tolfdir said, emerging from the gate again. "It's your turn."

Brelyna gulped hard, causing her entire body to shudder. "Third times a charm," Onmund said, patting her shoulder as she headed forward. The gates closed behind her with a metallic groan and she disappeared from sight.

Onmund looked at the paper in his hand and smiled, gripping it slightly so the paper bended to make sure it was real.

He did it.

He passed the apprentice exam. He was now an adept mage.

Walking briskly from the hall, his thoughts bathed in the excitement of all the things to come. Adventures in mystical places, discovering new spells and potions, writing his own research, and the most exciting, getting the chance to show off his skills to the people outside of the college. People would finally respect his talents. Kings would fight over him to be their court wizard, students would flock to him to seek his knowledge, rouge mages would publically challenge him to battles, and maybe one day the college would offer him a place as a professor.

Maybe one day he would become the first nord archmage.

"What's this, you not wishing J'zargo luck?" The khajiit tsked, flicking his tail. "Is it because J'zargo's not a young, pretty girl?"

"J'zargo," Onmund said, walking out the door. He paused, thinking of something snarky to say. "Good luck."


	5. Uniforms

Onmund couldn't help but feel slightly upset that both Brelyna and J'zargo passed their exams. It wasn't that he was not happy for his friends, but the darker part of him wanted to be the only one in the spotlight today. Now he had to share it.

He sighed, disappointed in himself for feeling this way. He smiled at the khajiit and dark elf that stood with him in the Hall of Countenance's arcane enchantment room, trying to push his pathetic resentment aside.

Sergius Turrianus, the college's expert enchanter, living author of _Primer on Enchanting_, stood at the arcane table crafting their new gear. His enchantments were said to be the best in all of Skyrim.

"Here you are, Onmund," the bald man said with a hint of pride, turning to the waiting nord. "One adept robe of destruction, it'll help you regenerate your magicka enery double what you are able to do now, and will fortify your destruction spells." He went to hand Onmund the robe, but his hands pulled back slightly in hesitation. His eyes flicked to the robe Onmund wore now and a frown creased on his aging face.

Onmund looked down at his old apprentice robes, slightly confused. He felt his face grow hot as he remembered the entire front had been shredded by J'zargo's claws.

"Try to take care of this set, if you mind," Sergius added gruffly, thrusting the robes at the irresponsible nord. "This is the only free set you get. Next time it'll cost you 1700 septims."

"Thank you, Master Turrianus," he said, failing to hide the bashfulness in his voice.

Onmund held the crisp new set carefully in his hands, admiring its precision and enchanted, golden glow. Compared to his current robes, these were finally stitched with honey and burgundy coloring, a nice update from the gray-blue he'd been subjected to for the last few years. It wasn't that the colors themselves were what bothered him, but the titles they conveyed.

Grey-blue was for the apprentices, the same color even used for the newly inducted novices. It was the color of juveniles.

Burgundy was the color of adepts. The research students.

"Here you are, Miss Maryon," the man said, gently handing the bundle to the giddy girl. "one set of Adept Conjuration robes. It'll increase your magicka and fortify your conjuration spells." He warily watched as the Brelyna stroked the cloth, a strange little smile on her face. "Miss Maryon, I realize you are now allowed to use your magick freely on the grounds. But try to remember this liberty is intended for _research_ purposes. We don't want a hoard of zombies unearthing below us. Again."

"That wasn't me!" She piped indignantly, though not making eye contact. "Oh, why doesn't anybody believe me!"

He turned around and began working on the khajiit's pair. J'zargo eyes were wide as he hungrily waited for his set.

"And finally," Sergius said, turning around with the last bundle, "a set of Adept Destruction Robes for J'zargo."

"Finally indeed," J'zargo said, reaching out a paw. "J'zargo gives you his thanks."

"You be careful with this to," he said, eyeing the cat-man's charred robe, "I'm serious."

J'zargo made a low purr as he greedily unfolded the outfit, holding it out to get a better look. "My color?" He said with a smile, looking at Brelyna.

"Well, it does complement your fur rather well," she said pensively.

The doors opened from the floor below. Bitter Winterhold air rushed up the spire to the loft, buffeting the trio. Brelyna skipped over to the light well, a circular hole adorned with mage lihgts that connected the floors in a loft-like manner, and looked down to see who came in. Onmund knew it was the new student upon hearing Ervine's voice.

"And this, Lilidaale," Ervine's voice echoed from below with unneeded drama, "Is the Hall of Countenance. It is where the master and expert mages live and work. If you ever need to seek counsel with one of the professors, you will most likely find them here."

"It's that new thalmor student!" Brelyna whispered loudly.

"Oh really," Onmund said rolling his eyes, "I couldn't tell." Brelyna's flinched at his sarcasm and he instantly felt bad. But really, the dark elf was too sensitive for her own good. However, he usually was able to deal with her absentmindedness nicely. Something about this new student just put him in a bad mood.

Though there was no reason for them to stay, the trio lingered on the second floor, waiting to get a better look at the new student.

Onmund's anger faltered as he watched her materialize from the stair well. The first thing he noticed was that she was tall. He snorted grudgingly. They weren't called high elves for nothing. But if she was an entire head taller than Ervine, that means she was at least five inches taller them him.

Onmund had always been bothered by his height. Nords, excluding the altmer of course, were supposed to be the tallest race, averaging about six feet. Onmund was only five-nine. That was just one inch taller than Brelyna! He couldn't stand the way high elves at the college carried themselves, always looking down on him. Literally. He avoided them whenever possible.

Though tall, Lilidaale seemed less haunting now that she was no longer with her leering family. Her pale gold skin glowed strangely in the blue mage light, giving it an almost rosy, bronze tone. He felt his throat tighten in disgust. The last thing he needed to be thinking about was how attractive she was.

Her golden eyes flicked towards the three of them, wavering for a moment as if she was sizing them up, then reverted back to her tour guide. Onmund snorted hostilely.

"Here is the university's master enchanter, Sergius Turrianus," Ervine said, introducing the two. "Master Turrianus, this is our new adept, Lilidaale. Ancano's niece."

"Adept already?" He said, crossing his arms and wearing a cordial smile. "Haven't heard of talent like that since Rennis first came here. Boy is talented, but there's something off about him…with his ability he should've become a master, or at least an expert, by now. But he refuses to show any of his research. If you don't play nice, you don't move up in rank. No matter how talented." He gave the young elf and deliberate look.

"Sergius, please." Ervine said with a sigh. Though she didn't like the idea of a thalmor student any more than the rest of the college, she was tired of all the reproach the other masters gave the girl. It was holding up her tour.

"Ahem, yes," Sergius said, smile becoming more genuine. "I assume you are here to acquire your own set of adept college robes." He reached out a hand, waiting for her papers.

The girl looked down at the crumpled scrawl she clutched, seemingly hesitant. "I—if it's all the same to you," she said carefully looking back to the bald man, "I'd like to wear my own robes. They suit me just fine."

The light left Sergius's eyes and his smile twitched. He glance at Ervine, as if asking if the girl was serious. She had insulted his life's work.

Ervine shrugged him off. "If you insist, Miss Loreoth. But this is the only time the robes will be offered to you for free."

"Money isn't a problem." Lilidaale replied.

"Then perhaps you wouldn't mind if J'zargo borrowed some." Both Onmund and Brelyna failed to suppress their short, barky laughs.

Lilidaale's eyes flashed towards the three of them, sparkling fiercely in the harsh blue light. Her glare caused both the khajiit and dark elf to flinch, but came to settle on Onmund. He refused to back down, setting his jaw set and narrowing his blue eyes. He dared her to try to scare him. The little princess thought she could flounce around and brag about her skills and wealth with no reproach? She was going to learn quickly that her new peers didn't tolerate such personalities.

"J'zargo, the college does not tolerate stealing! Don't think I won't have you put on probation again." Ervine growled, waving her hands threateningly at them. "Now, you three get out unless you have business with the other masters, otherwise I'll have you on ice-wraith extermination for the rest of the week. I don't care if you're now adepts!"

J'zargo purred at Ervine's anger and flicked his tail as he walked away, beckoning the two friends to follow. Brelyna sheepishly ran after him, her head down in embarrassment and shame, grabbing ahold of Onmund's forearm to force him to come with. He didn't break eye contact with the glaring high elf until they rounded the corner and descended down the stairwell.

Though Onmund had looked straight into Lilidaale's eyes, he had failed to notice her tears.


	6. Welcome to Winterhold

Lili followed the headmistress silently for the rest of the tour until they final reached the Hall of Attainment, the student dormitory.

"This is the Hall of Attainment," the Breton woman said with a tired sigh. It was the last stop on the college tour and Lili could relate to the headmistress's eagerness for it to be over. "Like I said earlier, it will be your living quarters."

They entered the circular wing and Lili felt the warm air paired with the scent of dampness and mold wash over her. The large, stone door shut behind them, sealing out the cold. The cloying smell made her stomach turn. Inhaling slowly through her mouth, she fought the sickening aroma the best she could.

"Your room will be on the second floor," she continued, leading Lili up the dark, winding stairs, "You have a single, as requested, but know that you are free to change or pair up with any _female_ student, if you feel it is necessary."

"Thank you, but it won't be." Lili replied quietly, eyes firmly set on the back of the headmistresses head so she would not make eye contact with anymore lingering students.

"Here we are!" Headmistress Ervine said with finality, a new chirpy air entering her voice. "Room 206. I assume you have all the required books and schedules for your courses?"

Lili looked at her hands, which only held the robes the enchanter had forcefully given her. She glanced into the bedroom and saw a neatly wrapped parcel lying on the rickety bed. "Yes, it appears my parents have handled everything." She said with a small sigh. "And I'll begin my research on alteration first thing tomorrow."

"Alteration?" Ervine restated, slightly taken aback. "You performed destruction so well, I thought—"

"I've already mastered that school." Lili said, glancing longingly at the private room. "I figured if I'm stuck here I might as master another. And uncle told me the college was in need of an alteration master."

"We have one," she snapped quickly, eager to defend her colleague and the college's reputation. "Professor Tolfdir, you met him when you arrived. He's our oldest professor and most renowned researcher. And as for mastering destruction, your definition of mastery is quite different than ours. Claiming the master title means you have contributed new research to that school of magic, not the number of spells you can cast."

"Oh," Lili replied, mind racing back to the eccentric nord who looked like he had just woken from a nap, "my apologies. And my uncle meant the college no insult, I'm sure."

"Hmph!" Ervine breathed with an eye roll, expressing her disbelief.

"Thank you for the tour, headmistress," Lili said with a head bow, ready for the conversation to end.

"Yeah, yeah," the Breton woman replied immaturely, turning away and waving her hand. "Try your best not to get lost. And if the other students direct you to a place called the Midden…just don't. The college does not need Acano's niece dying down there."

Finally free, Lili stepped into the small, hastily prepared room. She shut the warped door and let the tears she'd been holding back since her arrival fall down her face.

XXX

Lili looked up at the sound of knocking at her door. For a moment she debated whether or not she should ignore them. It could be that rude nord and his followers here to harass her more, or worse, her uncle. But it was her first day, so it could very well be a professor or advisor with more college information. She quickly wiped her face then glided to the door. Her hand rested on the cold nob for a moment before she finally pulled it open.

"Hello!" A tall, young woman with golden skin and a severe widow's peak was at the door. She was a high elf as well and had very long angular features, and she spoke with the familiar haughty, flowery drawl Lili's entire family insisted on using. Her long yellow hair fell in waves down her back and her neon yellow eyes squinted amiably.

Lili could immediately tell there was no true warmth in them.

"My name is Nirya!" the other elf said, sauntering into the small room and sitting on the bed. "I heard we had a new student on this floor. Lilidaale Loreoth was it? I'm an adept and I'm researching alteration."

"What a coincidence," Lili said, feeling suddenly hostile. "I am too."

"Oh, well good for you!" Nirya said with false encouragement, gingerly crossing her long legs. "I heard a rumor you just became an adept? That's impressive. Mommy and daddy homeschool you? Hah! Don't look so sour, I'm only joking with you. I myself have been an adept for a year now, so don't feel too bad if you're behind me in all of our classes. But I'll always be willing to help you if need be."

"I think I'll manage," Lili replied crossing her arms. The girl was way too comfortable in Lili's room and was eyeing her unopened luggage and belongings. "And you can drop the act. I know this isn't a social visit."

The phony smile on Nirya's face faltered and formed into a more natural smirk. "Perceptive," she sang, standing up and brushing her robes, as if Lili's bed had dirtied them. "Let's just say I heard a rumor a 'new, talented, gorgeous' altmer had enrolled. I just had to see if you were prettier than me."

"Well, I hope you found your answer," Lili said, grabbing the door and gesturing for the intruder to leave. "Have a nice day."

"Oh, piss off," Nirya scoffed with a wave of her hand, making it clear she intended to stay. "We're going to see a lot of each other, so might as well get acquainted now. I heard you're actually from Summerset Isles."

"Yes, my family lived in Alinor." Lili replied flatly, crossing her arms. She had the feeling this girl had illicitly read her admittance papers.

"Oooo the city of rainbows!" Nirya replied dreamily. "I read the capital is made completely of glass towers that bend light like prisms! It must be beautiful. Why would you ever leave?"

The words cut into Lili like a knife. She wasn't completely sure this Nirya wanted to hurt her, but she was positive Nirya was curious to see her reaction. "It wasn't my decision," she replied tightly, "My family is high up in the Third Aldmeri Dominion and serves as representatives for Summerset. With all the heresy in Skyrim, the dominion were called to the embassy to restore order."

"Sooo you're a thalmor?" Nirya replied, judging Lili's black and gold robes. "I heard a rumor about that, too."

"Of course you did." Lili replied, unable to hide her exasperation. "I seem to be very popular."

"But what I don't know," Nirya added carefully, "is how you ended up here. Were you dying to study magic at a professional institution? Are you a sort of spy? Or perhaps political reasons?"

Lili gave an undignified shrug. "Uncle Acano convinced my parents to enroll me here. He thinks thalmor influence will strengthen the college and its reputation."

"Uncle Acano!" Nirya said, snapping her fingers as if she just remembered. "I heard a rumor about that too! Let me just say your uncle is really hot."

"Did I hear that pompous elf's name paired with the word 'hot'?" A cheery male voice said from around the door. A young man jumped into the doorway, his face bright and eager and pointed directly at Niyra. "Nirya! You should be ashamed." Then turning to Lili and offering a handshake, "Hello, my name is Rennis. It's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance. Nirya's told me so much about you." The boy was silver haired Breton with electric blue eyes, but he was a little taller for his race. Lili guessed the elf in his blood was probably altmer. He spoke with an accent different than the people of Skyrim.

"Rennis!" Nirya hissed, slapping the short man's head hard, but in a playful manner.

"I must apologize," he continued, staring earnestly at the still bewildered Lili, "But your uncle is sort of a jerk. But I'm sure you'll turn out to be perfectly sweet. And it's my fault Nirya's been pestering you. I commented on your incomparable beauty as you walked by and she just had to go see for herself. After she ran off, I charged myself with coming to your rescue. You know what they say about gossipy people."

Lili felt a smile flicker on her lips, "They're weak minded. My name is Lilidaale Loreoth. However," glaring pointedly at Nirya, "You probably already knew that. But lucky for you there's one piece of information you don't know about me yet." She paused dramatically, as if she were about to reveal her darkest secret. "I prefer to go by Lili. Now if you two excuse me, I am going to retire for the night."

"See what you did, Rennis?" Nirya pouted, sashaying to the door. "Your forwardness scared her off. Don't mind him Lili, he's a shameless flirt."

"My forwardness?!" Rennis scoffed in mock offense. "It was a pleasure to meet you miss Lili. Perhaps we could talk more again sometime. I hear you are exceptionally talented, and I've been looking for someone to help me with a small project."

"Thank you for the compliment, but no thank you on the offer." She replied, starting to shut the door. "I will be much too busy with my own research."

"Oh, don't be like that!" Rennis whined, stopping the door. "We foreigners have to stick together!"

"Foreigners?" Lili said abruptly. His words took her off-guard as she'd just been longing to return home. The sun shined warmly every day in the summery Isles. She'd be lucky to see it once a month on top of this forsaken mountain. "I noticed your accent but was not sure where to place it. Where are you from?"

"He's exaggerating," Nirya said, cutting him off. "He's lived in Skyrim for years, and has been an adept student for five of them. Hah! He's nearly thirty years old. I'd say you're a citizen of Skyrim now."

"You wound my patriotism, woman! And I happen to be seven and twenty," He said with a wink. "I am from Dunlain. A trained augur, actually. But don't worry, my esteemed thalmor. I've never tried to interpret the will of Talos."

And with that, Lili shut her door.


	7. Saarthal

Tolfdir's bright smile upon beholding the hole in the ground was alarming to say the least. After trekking nearly a day through the white wasteland that was Winterhold, Lili was more than displeased with the so-called archeological treasure-trove that was Saarthal. A peculiar scholar named Arniel Gane had been researching there and sent words that his results were promising. Tolfdir explained they'd recently discovered old magic in the ancient Nordic tomb unlike anything they'd ever encountered, that there was magick within the rock of the crypt itself. So naturally the college, interested in studying such a potentially hazardous find, sent its expendable research students with the scapegoat professor as their supervisor.

Lili sighed impatiently, feeling put-off by the nervous energy of her fellow adept peers. It had been a few weeks since they graduated to adept, (or in her case, as they kindly pointed out, "granted" adept) and she'd already buried herself in alteration studies. It was proving to be hard work, considering the absent-minded ramblings of her mentor—she groaned at the title—Master Tolfdir, and she was not keen on being pulled away. But this excavation, apparently, took precedence, and Tolfdir insisted her talents were needed when she tried to get excused.

The journey at least had been manageable for they'd traveled halfway in carts, and the constant, choking wind dissuaded the crew from idle chatter. And she hadn't been forced to sit alone for Nirya and Rennis had been kind enough to sit by her.

"And here we all are!" Tolfdir crooned, whirling on the dangerously snowy cliff overlooking the pit. "Shall we step inside?"

"Yesss!" Hissed J'zargo, fur bristling against the wind, voicing the rest of the excavation crew's thoughts. "J'zargo didn't come here for the nice weather!"

Lili snorted, a rare sound that earned her a sideways glance from her favorite Nord. Onmund predictably stiffened, always irritated by everything she did. She pulled her fur coat tighter around her face, severing their loathsome glares. Their equal detestation for each other was the only thing they had in common.

"Don't mind him, Miss Lili," Rennis hummed by her side, "You don't have to put on airs for his sake." In the few weeks she'd been at the college it was already common knowledge that the two new adepts did not like each other. Nirya and Rennis, though irksome as they may be, had thankfully continued trying to discover all her secrets. Because of their persistence and eagerness to be her friend, she was no longer alone in facing the brash Nord and his misfit friends.

"Is it, er, particularly safe?" Brelyna squeaked, peering into the pit. Lili looked down as well, eyes following the ice-slick, hastily built scaffolding they would soon descend. Perhaps pit was an understatement, she decided. The site was more like a crater in the mountain's plateau with dark rocks jutting in sharp contrast against the snow, blinding the eyes and creating a world of black and white. At the bottom were the storm blown remains campsite left by the last crew, forming a half circle around the Nordic door that led to the crypt. Lili felt herself swallow apprehensively. Elves weren't meant to dwell underground.

"We'll be perfectly safe, Miss Maryon!" Tolfdir chirped, trudging to the scaffolds. He then proceeded to slip, catching himself just in time at the single barred railing. "Ah, that is, mostly safe. Alright, please stay close to me while we're inside." Tolfdir said, cautiously descending the rickety scaffolds into the pit.

"Yes," Lili groaned quietly. "Nothing would put me more at ease."

XXX

Saarthal was dank, dirty, and crumbling from the inside out. The ancient ruins they were interested in, however, were deeper into the crypt. The area they entered was the second part of the excavation campsite. Unlike its counterpart, this site was held up nicely, though overcrowded with tools and relics as if the first team decided on a whim that it be better to move it all inside. A thin layer of silt covered all the equipment from the constant shifting of the earth.

Tolfdir lit his hand, small embers glowing in his palms, and began lighting the various torches around the circular hall. They descended down the crumbling stone spire, modified with new wooden supports for safety, to the camp. Lili and the others copied the professor, lighting lanterns on the dust covered tables and casting magelight at the parts of walls and ceilings that remained dark.

"As some of you may know, Saarthal was one of the earliest Nord settlements in Skryim. It was also the largest. Sacked by the elves in the infamous Night of Tears, not much is known about what happened to Saarthal." Tolfdir drabbled, leading them deeper underground. "This is an exciting opportunity for us, to be able to study such an extraordinary piece of history. Now, these tombs are vast and for the most part...unknown. We have no idea what we are going to find!" He approached a table and wiped the dirt off what was supposed to be a stack of papers. "We do, however, have some rough maps here that you can reference. Please don't stray too far from the marked paths. The college can't afford to be responsible for the deaths of more of its students! However," looking specifically at Onmund and his crew, "if my message of the dangers of magick should happen to sink in for a few students, that would be a happy coincidence. But safety in numbers, right? I'll have you split into pairs."

All the adepts began to shift, seeking out their desired partners. Nirya scooted over to Lili, a mischievous gleam in her eye, and bumped her shoulder. But all the moving stopped abruptly when Tolfdir started pairing for them.

"Debent, Jadie," he said, "you're together. Drasla and Alammu, Miss Maryon and J'zargo..."

Brelyna quickly shifted over to her partner, eager to not be separated anytime soon. Nyria glanced at Lili with a hopeful smile and whispered, "Don't worry, he usually pairs groups that work well together. I'm sure you'll be paired with me…or Rennis."

Tolfdir paired several more groups and Lili began to look around in alarm as the numbers quickly dwindled. The Nord boy still remained. He seemed equally agitated, for he looked hopefully at everyone but her. She breathed in, reassuring herself that her luck couldn't get any worse. After all, Nirya and Rennis were both still available.

"Onmund and Miss Loreoth!"

Lili and the boy simultaneously shouted in protest, though with very different words.

"In all of oblivion—!"

"Professor, if you'd please reconsider—!"

Tolfdir held up his hands, silencing them with a mischievous smile. "Students, please!" He walked over to them, motioning for them to come close. Nirya, wide-eyed and eager to hear what he was going to say inclined her head in their direction. "I understand you hold grievances towards one another," he whispered knowingly, "but you are my best pupils. If any group will bring this excavation credit it'll be you two. And besides, working together might help melt some of this tension. Just like my tea, I don't like my students bitter."

"Yes, professor." They acquiesced with equally miffed growls.

"Good! Then finally," he continued, stepping back and raising his voice, "We have Nirya and Rennis." The tall elven girl gave Lili a rueful smile and headed over to the whitehaired Breton. Lili snorted noting the slight skip in her step.

Now, if we'd all come around and look at the maps here, I know scholar Arniel Gane is quite interested in several enchanted artifacts we have found in these areas. If you come across any more like it, please bring them back here for the class to look over..."

XXX

"Look, I don't like this as much as you," Onmund started, hiking up in one of Saarthal's many winding tunnels. They'd broken away from the rest of the groups, who seemed inclined on staying close together and following the already lit tunnels and seals they were to observe. Lili had said they should go to the farthest seal on the map first to start their search and Onmund, wanting to match and outdo her boldness, quickly agreed and took the lead.

"But the research comes first." He continued sparing her a glance over his shoulder to make sure she was still following. He suppressed a smirk upon seeing the irritated expression on her face. The princess wasn't used to being a follower, let alone a follower of a Nord.

"And what makes you think I'd be so childish as to put personal matters before an assignment?" She replied haughtily, adjusting that damned Thalmor robe she insisted on wearing everywhere. Though they always seemed to always run into each other at the college, even though they pursued different schools of magick, the dark leather and sharp gilded edges of the Thalmor robes still made him uneasy. It was as if she were one of those nasty justicars herself, always spying on and judging him and his friends.

"Well, I'm not childish either!" He replied, grimacing at just how childish the defense sounded. "Let's just find the seals and get his over with."

"And here I thought you couldn't wait to get out into the field." She mused venomously. "After being trapped behind those cold walls for five years, I'm surprised you haven't gone as mad as Tolfdir."

"Tolfdir is not mad!" He growled defensively. "And—wait, how did you know I've been here five years?" He looked at her in shocked disgust, fearing for a moment with her alter witchcraft she could read minds. He shook the silly thought from his mind and glared at her accusingly.

"Umm..." She stammered, taken aback, as of for the first time at a lost of words. "My uncle—,"

"Arcano." Onmund spat the name like a curse word.

"Yes. He gave me lists of all the students here, asked me to review them."

"And why would that be any of your business?" Onmund seethed. "You and your little cult think they can just come in and take over the college, boss the rest of us 'inferiors' around!"

"It's not like that!" She shouted back, stopping and crossing her arms. He turned to face her expecting to see her withering under his glare. Instead, he met an expression that rivaled his own. "The Thalmor have years if history and talent to offer your school, and as allies with the empire we have the right to be here. As for me reading about you and your peers, that was nothing more than a class list. All that was on there was names, origins, race, school of magick, and date enrolled. It's not like I'm reading a diary log of all your grades and deviances!"

"And you went ahead and memorized everyone's information then?" He spat. "Or am I just special?"

"Special isn't the word I would use." She replied, face reddening but glare remaining even. "And since were on the topic of you, I mind this attitude you have about me. I'm not here to undermine you and your outlandish goals. I'm here to learn and share my talents with the College. The Thalmor want to rebuild the name and power of Skyrim's magicka. You of all people must know how the ungifted treat it like a curse, a taboo? Though you don't believe it, I'm here to help."

"You can't even begin to understand what I've been through." He growled in a low voice, barely able to contain his anger. "Everything I've accomplished I've earned." He turned away and continued down the tunnel.

"Yes, Onmund." She replied with incensed sarcasm, throwing up her dark hood to hide her face. "You're the only one who's been tried in life. We should hail you as a martyr."

As they silently made their way through the catacombs, they were equally startled to find the tunnel opened up to a high ceilinged cavern. All throughout was a maze work of stone trestles, and theirs happened to be the highest.

Gulping slightly, Onmund looked down, feeling the world whirl around him. The dark depths of the cavern seemed only deeper with their candlelight spells, and being able to see just how deep and treacherous the pit was only made the his fear worse. Onmund hated heights and avoided the college's towers whenever possible.

He glanced at Lili. She kept her head forward towards the opposite wall, though her eyes trailed down her sharp nose, judging the pit. Then suddenly she brushed past him, taking the lead and walking across the open bridges as if they were five feet from the ground as opposed to fifty.

With a strained hiss, Onmund gingerly followed. He kept his eyes on her delicate form and plotted on how to reclaim the lead.

When they reached they finally reached the other side Onmund exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Though the Altmer didn't look back at him, he could tell she was drinking his discomfort in. He could just picture the smug smile on her lips and triumph in her eyes.

And then he tripped.

Falling, he flailed, panicking he would back over the previously conquered edge. He lunged forward, making sure to stay clear of the pit, and slammed right into the elf.

Lili gave a shriek-like gasp and fell under his weight, desperately grabbing at the stony walls to stop herself from falling. She pulled herself away and whirled at him, back against the wall and face incredulous. Her hood had fallen off in their impromptu scuffle, revealing a head of now messy blonde hair.

"What the Oblivion did you do that for!?" She shouted, gathering her bearings.

He pushed himself up from the ground, face blazing from embarrassment. "Watch where you're going!" He managed with a sneer. "You can't just stop walking, especially in an archway like this!"

"I stopped walking?" She fumed, smoothing the blonde mess back into place. "You tripped over those heavy feet of yours."

"Heavy?" He yelled. "What? Just because I'm shorter than you tall, tree huggers doesn't mean I'm a klutz!"

Her nostrils flared and mouth pressed into a tight smile, said ears burning bright red. "What did you just call me?" The coldness in her gold eyes sent a chill down his spine.

"What in the Divines' names is going on back here!"

They both jumped at the sudden voice, nearly falling over each other once again. Their hands both instinctually filled with magick: an ice spike in his and flames in hers. Onmund's heart pounded in his chest, and he breathed slowly trying to calm down. The voice was human, the voice was one he recognized. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"Put that away!" She whispered haughtily, acting as if her own hands hadn't been alight a mere second ago. "Of course there are people back here. It's an excavation after all." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

A balding man in orange robes appeared down the dark hall, a candlelight spell hovering in his hand. "I said, what is going on over here!?" He snarled, showing yellowed teeth and a grizzled beard.

"Arniel Gane?" Lili stammered, trying to compose herself. "Are you Arniel Gane?"

"Yeah," he growled, bright eyes flickering between the two, "And who are you?"

"We're adept mages." Onmund cut in before Lili could answer. "Here with Tolfdir to help with the excavation. I'm Onmund, I go to the college."

Arniel's face was blank for a moment as he tried to remember. "Oh, that angry nord kid!" He said, eyebrows raising in realization and snapping a finger. He then turned that finger and pointed it at the elf. "But I don't recognize you."

Lili opened her mouth to answer but Onmund cut her off. "She's new, Acano's niece."

"Acano? That son of a—,"

She glared, lip curling slightly, and spoke for herself. "I've been at the college for two weeks now. And from the way everyone's reacted, it was the biggest thing to happen since its Great Collapse. And that was nearly eighty years ago."

"Sorry, sweetheart," Arniel said tiredly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wouldn't know. I've been down in Saarthal for about a month now."

"And you haven't discovered anything worthwhile?" she asked jadedly, crossing her arms. "Pardon my bluntness, but we're expected to succeed where you've failed? I'm sorry, but I have lots of alteration research I should be doing instead of mulling around a picked over cave."

Onmund clenched his jaw, forcing himself to hold back a crass reply. It would reflect badly on his character if Arniel saw him scuffle with her again, and he was sure the old man would report to and the college about his immaturity. That was the last thing he needed, people thinking he was a hothead. He winced inwardly. People thinking he was _an even bigger _hot head.

"I have discovered something worthwhile!" Arniel growled defensively, pulling a coiled, beaded trinket from his pocket. "See this? It's a piece of an ancient Nordic artifact, a necklace or amulet I assume. I have been scouring these halls, looking for the other pieces, but since my original team left a week ago my work hit a standstill."

"And that's what why we're here." Onmund affirmed, forcing a smile. "We came to research the seals, but Tolfdir said to help you find the artifacts as well. So where would you like us to start searching?"

Arniel's anger dissolved to gruff disapproval and he hastily shoved the artifact back into his pocket. "Fine, fine. Just don't make a mess of my work. I've only looked through a portion of this section, thanks to your little commotion. You two…you look around in the chambers just north of here. I'll keep looking around this area."

"Yes, sir!" Onmund said enthusiastically, reclaiming his lead. Lili sighed with frustration at the menial task set before them, making Onmund's ears burn angrily again. Couldn't she just be happy to help for once? Oh no, he'd forgotten. She had much more important things to do.

"And try to be careful, alright?" Arniel called from behind. "We don't want to damage anything!"

They wound their way forward through the other catacombs, taking care to put some distance between them and the cranky scholar, and began scouring the area for pieces of the relic.

"This is ridiculous." Lili complained, lighting more torches and lazily filtering through a burial pot. "The pieces are so small and pointless. We're supposed to be looking for the seals."

"Tolfdir said to help Arniel if we found him." Onmund growled loyally, sifting through the dirt in a small alcove. "And I don't think you'd be so disinterested if it was an elven artifact we were looking for."

She slammed the ceramic pot shut in response. The glazed clink echoed sharply, making Onmund jump. She crossed her arms and stiffly stood beside him, watching his progress.

"You're awfully paranoid." She observed. "That's the third time you've flinched since we've arrived. What do you think is down here?"

"Artifacts." He spat. "Which, if you don't remember, we're supposed to be looking for.

"Oh, like this?"

He spun around in the dust, scrambling up to face her. His mind was spinning with surprise and jealousy. Between two long, golden fingers she held a coiled string with a few bone beads.

"Where did you find that?!" He asked, unable to hide the disappointment from his voice.

"You were sitting on it." She answered wryly, the corners of her mouth twitching. "When you jumped just now, I saw it uncover from under your feet."

He snatched it from her hand. She held them up in mock defeat and stepped back, that coy smile still playing on her face. Turning it over, he thoroughly searched for a mistake. He sighed slightly and handed it back to her. She was right. It was exactly what they were looking for.

"Good find," he grudgingly acknowledged, moving away from the spot. It was likely there were more pieces buried there, but he was too embarrassed to keep searching with her gloating beside him. "How about you take it back to Arniel. I'll keep looking around."

"No." she replied curtly, slipping the artifact into her dark satchel. "_I'm_ going to keep looking around. If it's so pressing, you can take it back yourself."

The thought of claiming the credit flittered through his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. That would be childish and give the elf just cause to look down on him. No, he would outdo her fairly.

They pressed onward through the narrow, cobwebbed tunnels and deeper into the heart of the crypt. Lili pulled her Thalmor hood tighter and bent low, uneager to catch a stray spider on her face. Onmund didn't laugh or take pleasure in her discomfort this time. He hated spiders too. Swallowing his pride, he pulled his adept hood up. The new, creamy material was already dirty from the crypt. He sighed, silently wishing he was better at taking care of his school clothes.

"Look at that." Lili whispered suddenly, pointing a slender arm toward the back of the small alcove the tunnel emptied into. The room itself wasn't a dead end, Onmund observed, for there were two other tunnels just like theirs that led to it. One had a faint light, as if some of the other explorers were down it a ways, and the other had an iron gate. It was dark behind the old, thick bars, and Onmund guessed it'd remained unmoved for centuries.

He looked forward towards the spot the altmer indicated. There, resting in an egg shaped inlet on an engraved pedestal, was an unbroken amulet. The bones of the artifact glinted mysteriously in the unnatural magelight and Onmund could feel the power and wisdom rolling off of it.

He rushed up to it, transfixed and wanting a better look, just as Lili shouted to stop.

The sound of metal pistons whooshed all around them.

Onmund whirled, amulet in hand, to find they were no longer in an alcove.

They were in a cell.

And his cellmate was not happy.


	8. Golden Envy

_"What did you do?"_ Lili seethed, trying her best to keep the impending flames subdued.

Onmund stammered, at a loss for words and still trying to register what had just happened.

"You set off a trap, you idiot!" She yelled, lunging forward and ripping the amulet from his motionless hand. How could he be so carless? Angrily, she shoved her way past him and placed the amulet back on the inlet pedestal. She waited for a few a few seconds before impatiently adjusting the relic. Nothing happened.

She spun on her heel, arms crossed, and glowered at him. "This is great. Good job, Onmund. You really showed me up this time."

"Oh, shut up." He managed through his red-faced embarrassment. "It's not like we're trapped in here forever. There's got to be a way out, or at worst we wait for someone to find us." He walked up and began rattling the rusty, thick iron bars.

"Stop that." She commanded nervously, glancing around in fear the cavern would collapse on them. The ancient ceiling remained intact and the rattling did nothing but make noise.

"We could try calling for help," he suggested meekly, letting go of the bars. The look on his face told her he hated that idea just as much as her.

"We can figure this out." She sighed, refraining from looking at the surrounding bars. There was only about ten square feet of room, all enclosed by iron and the stone wall. If there was a key to releasing the trap, she decided it must be on the stone wall that caused the problem.

Bending down, she examined the pedestal in the wall, looking for a lever or switch to reset the mechanism. Her slender hands grasped something.

"Onmund, some light if you will." The Nord obliged and she did her best to peer at the strange, stony object. Looking somewhere in between a rock and a lever, she decided to pull it, hoping the odds were in her favor. The rock crumbled from the wall, scattering silty residue all over her arm and shooting dust up her nose. Pulling back with a slight cough and setting the rock aside, she saw this assumed lever was actually a piece of the wall.

Well that didn't work.

She looked back to the Nord, trying to figure out what to suggest next, when a sudden wave of energy and light flashed around the inlet. Jumping back reflexively, she looked to Onmund and saw he was wearing the amulet, a surprised smile on his face.

"You put it on?" she asked, half incredulous and jealous. "We have no idea what it can do!" She looked back at the swirling wall, biting her lip in both worry and thought.

"The amulet is connected to that magick," Onmund said, stepping towards the inlet and running his hands over the runic grooves.

"Yes, I gathered that." She spat. Stepping away from him with her arms crossed.

"I wonder what effect casting a spell would have."

"Are you suggesting blasting the wall?"

"I guess I am." He replied, cracking his knuckles for dramatic affect.

She snorted slightly and suppressed a smile. "Normally I would inform you how brash and barbaric a solution like that would be, but drastic times call for drastic measures." She prayed this wouldn't cause any further traps, like poison arrows or saws, to go off.

"Alright," Onmund announced, bringing his hands together. Blue energy began to surge between them. "Stand back." Thrusting his palms forward, he shot a thousand freezing pellets at the wall, glazing it over with large ice spikes and shattering it into oblivion.

Lili's eyes grew wide as the wall crumbled, revealing a dark, decrepit tunnel on the other side. "How about that…" she whispered in awe, walking past an equally surprised Onmund and peering down the ancient, abandoned tunnel. An eager smile spread across her face. More like a secret tunnel.

"Hey, it worked!" Onmund said, drawing her attention away from the mystical and back to reality. "The bars retracted."

"Oh, good." She said, glancing at their easily won freedom. "Why do think it was sealed off?"

"I'm not sure." He replied uneasily. "Perhaps we should go tell Tolfdir, or Arniel."

Lili ignored him, edging towards the dark tunnel's mouth. "What do you think is down there?" Disregarding Onmund's protests, she sent a candle light spell hurtling down the hall. It was met with a disturbing bark.

A creature came charging through the darkness, eerily pale in the unnatural light with a set of soulless blue eyes. It bared its blackened teeth with an illegible war cry, rotten flesh falling in strips off of its bony face.

The two adepts simultaneously screamed. Reacting, Lili jumped back and shot forward a storm of fire, enveloping the hall in flames and incinerating the mindless creature into a pile of stinking ash.

She fell back, heart racing, and looked at Onmund. His hand was on his chest as he tried to steady his breathing, eyes wide and gaping. Then a string of laughter poured from his mouth and he bent over, hands on his knees.

"Oh my gosh," he laughed, wiping his eyes. "Remind me to never play a prank on you. Don't want to wind up like draugr over there."

"Stop laughing." She said through her teeth, righting herself and smoothing her ruffled cloak. Why wouldn't her heart stop racing. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. This is what she'd been training for. She had to keep herself composed. "You were just as startled."

"Yeah, startled isn't the word I would use." Onmund mused, finally regaining control. He came up beside her, looking down the tunnel with the wonder she previously wore on her face. "Still want to see what's down there?"

"Yes." She said, fighting her shaky breaths. "But…let's report back to Tolfdir first."

XXX

"This is amazing!" Tolfdir declared, a wide smile on his aged face. He turned in the tunnel, attempting to take every inch of their find in. Lili and Onmund stood behind him, impatiently waiting for their supervisor to continue forward.

Lili sighed regretfully. True, they did the right thing as students, but as a researcher…this was going to take forever. She tried peering past the professor and down the narrow passage. They still hadn't made it to the end of the secret tunnel.

"And you said a draugr appeared?" Tolfdir continued with a merry laugh, walking slowly with a hand on the wall, the other held forward and grasping an oiled torch. "We have no idea what to expect here!" Lili huffed irritably. It sounded like the crazy Nord wanted to run into more of those creatures.

Finally, they reached a four way room with tomb stones covering each of the doors. There was an archaic altar in its center that rested on a stone dais, surrounded by stubs of burnt out candles. Tolfdir lit the ancient wicks and the room flickered to life. A strange presence washed over them, like a wave of cold water had rushed over their bodies. The feeling chilled Lili to the bone and made her head spin.

"How strange," Tolfdir murmured, grasping the altar and touching his forehead. He turned and looked at the two agitated adepts. "Be on your guard."

XXX

"Professor," Onmund whispered, feeling slightly woozy, "you feel it too?" A strange blue light filled the room, and Onmund felt a heavy force wash over him. Tolfdir remained still and unresponsive, so he went up to the old Nord and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. The man was like stone and eyes still as glass.

Recoiling, he looked to Lili calling for her help, but she remained just as before, arms crossed and face in a cool frown. Her statuesque form was now truly a statue.

Panicked, he backed into the altar, shouting for help and trying to think of a spell that could unfreeze his companions.

"I hope you know what you are doing with that frost spell."

Onmund jumped, nearly knocking the frozen professor down. He was horrified as his body phased right through him. Any scream he was about to give was silence by the sudden apparition of a ghostly, robed elf.

"Hold, mage," the ghost bellowed, its voice echoing from a distance beyond the realm of Skyrim. "And listen well. You have set in motion a chain of events that cannot be stopped."

Onmund righted himself, blinking at the ghost. Though he was scared out of his wits, he couldn't help but feel agitated by the specter's condescending tone.

"What do you want?" he forced himself to say. He was startled by the own wavering, otherworldliness of his voice. It was like they were speaking on a different plane.

"Judgement has not been passed, as you had no way of knowing." The apparition continued, ignoring his question. "But judgement will be passed on your actions to come, and how you deal with the dangers ahead of you."

"Judgement?" he demanded, looking around the room in slight panic. "Dangers? What on earth are you talking about?"

"This warning was passed to you because the Psijic order believes in you. You mage, and you alone, have the potential to prevent disaster. Take great care, and know that the order is watching."

The force lifted as the specter uttered these last words and dissipated into oblivion. Onmund felt himself able to stand and breathe normally again, and looked to his now mobile comrades for answers.

"I swear I felt something rather strange just then…" Tolfdir breathed, coming back to life. He looked from the stoic Lili to the bewildered Onmund. "What just happened?"

XXX

Lili stood tall and stiff, jaw clenched and arms crossed tighter than even she believed possible. Onmund's relation of the vision from the Psijic had been astonishing news indeed, but it should have been her to receive the honor. She had worked her entire life to get this far, devoted every hour to studying and training, working to master every school of magick, and being dragged across distant lands to study new teachings. It had just been dumb luck the farm boy put the relic on and completed the action of destroying the wall. Dumb, brute driven luck. She let a long hiss rush from her pointy nose.

"But the Psijics have no connections to these ruins." Tolfdir contemplated, rubbing his grey beard. "No one has seen anyone from their order in a long time. Why would they choose to contact you here and now?"

"Like I said," Onmund explained, dark circles under his eyes, "it stated that I set something into motion."

"Something's down here." Lili interrupted, tired of being cast to the side while the professor marveled over the ask-questions-later Nord. They looked at her, suddenly remembering she was in the room. "Well, the order member said you put something into motion. And what did you do besides picking up that amulet and opening this secret passage? Something powerful was hidden down here, and because of your actions it is going to be freed."

"You think it's a creature?" Tolfdir asked, perplexed.

"No, not a creature." Lili corrected, letting her arms fall. "But a power, a force that these ruins were to contain. But whatever it is, we need to make sure it does not fall into the wrong hands, or I'm sure we'll be seeing the dangers and judgment the Psijic spoke of."

"So in other words," Onmund growled, "Don't let you and the Thalmor touch it."

Her face grew red and she clenched her recently relaxed fists. "_My _kind is who should have it. We have eons of knowledge from studying magick, skills that have been honed into our blood. No one else is better suited to care for whatever lies in these ruins than the Altmer."

"You mean Thalmor." Onmund spat.

Lili growled, resisting the urge to claw the boy's face, but her rage was subdued by the professor. "Let's not worry about this just yet." He said, a smug smile on his old face. "I think it would be best to first find this power before deciding who claims it. And Lilidaale, my dear, this _is _a college excavation, so whatever knowledge lies here will be brought and studied in Winterhold first."

"Yes, professor." She managed through clenched teeth, refusing to look at the Nordic boy. He wore that relic so pompously, thought himself better than all of them, felt justified in his prejudice due to the Psijics gracing him with their presence. She could barely stand being in the room, let alone the same ruins, while he acted like this. But leaving now would mean accepting defeat in whatever this contest was, and she was equally curious to find this lost power.

"Perhaps we should try looking in these coffins," Tolfdir said, mostly to himself, breaking her demurred thoughts. He wondered past the two adepts, hand on his chin in thought, and went to place his palms on the tomb parallel to the entrance.

If he had gone one step further he would have been crushed for the enwalled tomb busted open and came crashing to the ground, sending up a spray of dirt. They all jumped back as a restless draugr rushed through the cloud of dust.

Lili lit her hands, fire bolts so concentrated they were pure white flames, and was about to sear a hole straight through the monster's head when a wall of ice suddenly rushed before her, freezing the draugr mid stride. Recoiling from the magic that almost damaged her, she looked with shock at the caster, only to see Onmund, slightly hunched with frosty smoke swirling from his hands, panting with wicked smile on his face.

She flared her nostrils in displeasure but refrained from yelling for Tolfdir's sake.

"Onmund!" Tolfdir declared proudly, walking up and kicking the draugr in the side. It shattered in a pile of ice, clearly frozen to the bone. "That was remarkable!"

"I never casted a spell like that before." He admitted, trying to pull himself together. "It greatly drained, but that's the strongest ice spell I've ever cast."

"The amulet…" Tolfdir murmured. He walked up to the tired, yet pleased, Nord, and examined the relic. "It must be enchanted far beyond a simple booby trap. It's made you stronger."

Lili ground her teeth, invidiously flicking her eyes towards the relic and its thick Nord owner. He shouldn't even be wearing it, and to have Tolfdir practically encouraging this behavior…did he really expect the college would let him keep the relic for himself? So what if the Psijic order felt compelled to contact him; he did not have the right to parade around wearing it as some kind of hero. And, after all, she'd been the one to find it. She'd done all the work. He was just stupid enough to pick an unknown relic up and put it on.

It wasn't just unfair—it wasn't right.


	9. The Tomb

**Back by popular demand...kinda. Figured out what I wanted to do with it and ideas suddenly started flowing. If you haven't read my other Skyrim stuff, be warned. I like to break away from the canon quest and mutate it to fit into my story's world. Enjoy!**

* * *

The amulet weighed heavily around Onmund's neck as they wound their way through the Saarthal catacombs, allowing the earth to swallow them deeper in their attempts to find whatever power Lili believed the Psijic spoke of. If it was even a power. Part of him still believed it was some monstrous beast that would bring doom upon the world, but that was probably just his fear of the shadows talking. All these undead, popping out of tombs, lurking behind walls, barks echoing down dark, moist halls—

He jumped as he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, letting the sharp breath go as he once again realized it was his silhouette dancing in the magelight. He was the one who wanted to go out into the field, and here he was afraid of his own shadow.

But still, maybe it would be best if the three of them regrouped with the others. After all, it was a class expedition. The others were being robbed of a learning experience.

"You alright, Onmund?" Tolfdir asked from behind, seeming to attribute his constant quakes to the exchange he had with the spectral elf. But it was true—ever since that encounter, ever since putting that damn amulet on his neck (no matter how powerful it made him feel) he felt a foreboding sense of doom hanging around them, thick as the underground air.

"I—feel like something bad is going to happen." He confessed quietly. Even though he knew the altmer could hear, if she commented it would be perceived as eavesdropping.

"The Psijic literally said 'and the dangers to come'. A Nord could figure that out."

Evidently she didn't care.

"Oh—sorry." Lili retracted, abashed. Evidently she just realized she was speaking to _two_ Nords, one of which happened to be her professor. "Professor, I didn't mean—it's just an altmer phrase, rude slang for referring to something easy. I should be more careful with my words."

"Yes, yes," Tolfdir dismissed, that trademark smile on his face. Onmund wished the old man would yell at her, not for the sake of their race but for the professor's own reputation. Everyone already viewed him as eccentric and treated him as a pushover. He couldn't stand to have this High Elf form such disrespect as well.

The continued onward quietly; there was nothing left to say. Coming around a slightly collapsed, cobwebbed corner, Onmund's face fell in dismay to see the way forward was shut off by an iron release gate. Great, another obstacle probably ridden with traps.

The awkward silence broke with a series on ominous rattling and crunching under their feet. Onmund looked down, horrified to find brittle, skeletal remains covering the floor. A skull rested by his boot, the alarming, eternal smile leering up at him. He recoiled, a disgusted scowl on his face.

Lili grabbed her robe skirting, pulling it away from the deathbed floor with a similarly startled expression. They exchanged uneasy looks but quickly glanced away, neither eager to let onto their apprehension.

"Oh my." Tolfdir murmured, bending down and reaching his hand to one of the skeletons. Its arm was outreached towards a lever on the wall.

"Professor—!" Lili yipped as the old man picked up the aged skull.

He held it out to Lili, a perplexed expression on his face. "It's an elf."

"I—I can see that, professor. It's very old." Lili said through gritted teeth, placing her hands behind her back to defend herself from holding the crumbling bones.

"Yes…it appears to have a dent in its head. Ancient bones crumbling or a blow to the head perhalps?" he murmured, bringing it back to his view. "Strange, an elf corpse so old was found in here. This was is an ancient Nordic ruin." He paused, picking up another skull in his free hand. "And this one is a Nord. How pecular."

As Lili despondently humored the professor's one-sided ramblings, Onmund approached the lever. "Professor, there seems to be…" he placed his wrapped hands on the cold, grime packed metal, pulling backward, "…a lever here."

The mechanism groaned as he forced the tool back with his weight. Lili's yells were drowned as the cave rumbled, showering them in dust. Tolfdir dropped the skulls and curiously watched as the slowly gate rose up from the ground, all but its bottom prongs disappearing into the earthy, cobbled ceiling above.

"—we should be watching out for traps!" Lili continued, face red in the mellow light. She then whirled at Tolfdir, hands on her hips, and continued shouting, "We need to treat everything like a trap! We need to watch are feet, study objects before moving them," glaring back at Onmund, "not pulling random levers on the wall! We could've stumbled across worse than skeletons."

"I opened the way forward," Onmund growled, crossing his arms to keep himself from swinging at her. "If you hadn't noticed."

"That's not the point!"

"Don't act like this is about our safety." He yelled back. "It would've been perfectly fine if _you_ had been the one to open the way forward."

"The lever was literally sticking out of the wall!" She exasperated, gesticulating at the old object. "A blind man could have found it!"

"If it was so obvious," Onmund challenged, "then why didn't you immediately point it out the second you saw it?" He turned from her and headed towards the open gateway and into what looked like a dried up cistern. That was all her fuss was about. She was once again trying to taint his achievements. Well, she better get used to him succeeding. He was going to beat her, he was going to be the best mage that ever lived.

"You are unbelievable—!" Lili seethed, marching after him.

"Students…" Tolfdir murmured from behind.

"Gotten the credit for it," Onmund yelled over his shoulder, "puffed up your little Thalmor coat and pranced around like the hero of the day?"

"I swear, Nord," she growled, boldly stepping across the threshold, hands lighting with small flames, "If this cave doesn't kill you, I will!"

"STUDENTS!"

Onmund stumbled as the ground beneath his right foot sank down an inch, stopping suddenly with an unpromising click. The familiar sound of metal pistons whooshed around them. The exit across the cisterns bridge was now blocked off by close-knit bars. Slowly, he looked down at his foot. It was unevenly standing on a circular stone.

"Dammit."

Heart dropping, he turned around, pleading to every divine he could think of that he wouldn't see metal newly manifested bars blocking the exit.

His prayers went unanswered.

Maybe he should've been praying that his two-time cellmate wouldn't kill him.

XXX

"ONMUND! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Lili roared, hands warm from the gathering flames. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?"

"I didn't do anything!" He pleaded pathetically, wincing as the switched clicked again under his foot. Lili's heart jumped a beat as the circular room began to crack. Eyes growing wide, she stared in horror as she realized that all around the room were wall-embedded tombs.

"This can't be happening again."

"I tried to stop you two!" Tolfdir scolded safely behind the bars. "But would you listen? No. You keep letting your differences get in the way of your goals. You don't have to like each other to work efficiently together. I was hoping you would've realized that by now."

"Not helping, professor!" Onmund yelled back, similarly turning with Lili as they watched dust shoot from the tombs' seals.

"I don't know what you expect me to do from this side." The old man muttered. Lili could hear him begin to senselessly rattle the lever back and forth, sending the original gate into a spasm. "Hmm. That didn't work. Here, I'll get you some help."

"Professor!" Lili screamed in a panic as he disappeared down the hall, the light from his spell vanishing with him. The two adepts both immediately cast their own mage light spell, lighting up the alarmingly dark, shuddering cistern.

Just in time to watch as the countless draugrs burst out.

Frenzied in a mixture fear, anger, and frustration, Lili grabbed Onmund's robe front, hissing, "Get under the bridge and keep your ward up," and shoved him off the slightly elevated walkway.

Tightening her shoulders and leaning over her hands, she watched as her fingers moved in a fluid, practiced motion, feeling the force of the flames build like a solid mass between her palms. White flames blazing in each hand, she spent a split second to lock eyes with Onmund below. Face pale and gaping, he quickly rolled under the small gap between the bridge and the floor, evidently realizing he had no other choice.

With a guttural roar, Lili dropped down, slamming her spread finger to the floor and watched as the heat poured out in waves of white flame, rushing up her shoulders and blazing across the circular room. She was immediately counting as the vacuum of fire turned the still barking, senseless draugrs to rancid ash, counting the seconds she could continue pouring out the flames.

"5…6…7…" with a gasp, she let go, catching herself from face planting into the stone architecture. Black dots swam in her vision, her stomach rolled over, her arms wobbled, but she forced herself to breathe. I

It wouldn't take long for her magicka, her energy, to replenish…just a few second…she had to of gotten them all, it was fine…she was fine.

XXX

Uncomfortably warm and sticky from the sweat and heat burns on his skin, Onmund let his flickering, blue ward drop and rolled out from under the bridge. The stone walls were burned black, the shadows of the dead (well, deader) draugr etched permanently on the surface. His heart and mind raced so fast that he could barely focus on the anger he felt towards the elven girl. He breathed, lungs aching in the hot, ashy air, and whirled towards the bridge.

Pulling himself up onto the raised walkway, he was surprised to see her lying on the floor. A small radius of the stone around her remained unscorched, the ash lines bursting out in thin triangles like some inverted eclipse.

"Divines…" he whispered, suddenly panicking. Lili wasn't simply lying down; she had collapsed. "Oh, divines please don't let her be dead." Even though she prevented him from helping, people would still blame him for abandoning his partner to a monster hoard. He would be in so much trouble, possibly even expelled.

He rushed over to her still body, nearly tripping over his own feet, and threw himself beside her. "Lili, hey, wake up!" He demanded nervously, hands unsurely hovering over her still body. "Please don't be dead. Here, I'll cast a healing spell, and Tolfdir will be back soon—!"

His heartbeat doubled as a murmur escaped her golden lips. They quivered tiredly against her pale skin. "What was that?" he asked, leaning his ear down.

"I said I'm fine, you idiot." She growled weakly, rolling away from him and onto her back. "Have you never completely drained your magika before?"

Onmund stared at her in shock, a faltering smile of relief and anger alternating on his face. Good, she was okay and taking full responsibility for her health. He was in the clear. But from what she just said, she could have killed not only him but herself as well. "You did what?" He finally asked. "How the hell are you still—?"

"Awake?" she finished with a smug smile, golden-orange eyes narrowing in pleasure at another ill-conceived triumph over him. "Years of training."

She did what? That was impossible. There was no way she was still awake after all…he looked around the room, surveying the damage once again. If this was the power she truly had, he was beginning to understand why she had been immediately welcomed into the college. "Lili," he said, mostly for the sake of arguing against her unbelievable feat. "We're instructed to never do that. What if they hadn't all died? You would've been here defenseless on the floor—,"

"That's what you were for." She managed, slowly pushing herself up and pulling a small blue vial from her deep pockets. She uncapped it with her teeth and began pouring the tingly liquid down her throat. Onmund moved away, unsure if he should be offering her help or not. "Why else do you think I protected you?" She asked, gently discarding the empty bottle. Vigor had returned to her eyes.

"Protected _me_?" he laughed in disbelief. "You nearly killed me!"

"You were fine."

_"You set the entire room on fire!"_

They both tensed as a series of echoes rang down the dark hall, but breathes sighs of relief upon seeing Tolfdir, Arniel, Rennis, and Nirya emerge, all wielding pre-spells. Rennis had a scroll in-hand.

"I found some reinforcements!" Tolfdir shouted, jogging into the room with far more energy than would assume for a man his age. "Ah, students!" he said, coming to a halt, nearly causing his little battalion to topple over him. "You both alright? Taking a well-earned break, I presume?"

"Yes, professor." Lili replied, still sitting by Onmund. "But it was nothing we couldn't handle. Onmund laughed scornfully at the understatement. This elf, no, Lili had so much power, was probably stronger than the two professors in the room. Yet she still kept it shrouded in mystery. If he had her strength and training, he'd be showing it off every chance he got. It was as if she was so good that she wasn't compelled to prove it to them. Well, her tactic worked; he was stunned and disgustedly developing a grudging respect.

"Tolfdir," Arniel grunted, "You said they were in immediate danger. I don't see any danger here."

"Yeah." Rennis interjected, sadly stuffing the unused scroll into his robe.

"Holy shit!" the elf girl named Nirya gawked, surveying the heavily damaged room. "What did you guys do? Light the room on fire."

Onmund exchanged a look with Lili. She simply shrugged form her seat on the floor.

"I dropped my studies for this." Arniel continued. "And the door wasn't even locked! It will take me forever to recollect my notes. Next time emergencies only."

"The door _was _locked you, and there _were draugrs_." Onmund affirmed, hastily standing up to defend the old professor. "Maybe if you would've done your job instead of being a coward you would've followed us down here and seen for yourself!"

"Onmund—please." Tolfdir said quietly, looking at him with thanks but pressing him to be respectful. "Arniel has to document all of our new findings; it is his job after all."

"Not all of us get to run blindly down a dark tunnel, boy." Arniel growled, looking around the new room then back up the hall as if longing for his journal and quill. "I need to document all of this still…?" he groaned.

"What happened?" Nirya insisted as the professors began to survey the apparently very interesting room. She walked up to the other elf and helping her up, like she was her bestest friend in all the world. Onmund walked away not too eager to hear the elf brag.

"When we entered this room, nearly ten draugr appeared." Lili answered calmly, gently shrugging the other girl off. "We had to fight them off."

Onmund halted, not believing what he heard. "_We_?" He repeated, turning back around and looking at the tall, fair elf.

"Yes, _we_." She insisted, crossing her arms. "You didn't think I'd give you all the credit, did you?"

"How did you guys do it?" Rennis asked in awe, a gaping smile on his face. His eyes were everywhere besides the three people in front of him. "No let me guess first: you set up walls of flame, maybe a few runes, and a bucket of oil? You used the bridge as a platform and watched as the world burned beneath you, basking in the sizzling blaze and stench of your foes?"

Lili blinked, mouth parted at a loss for words. Onmund held back a laugh. It was probably the girl's first time truly speaking with Rennis, if a thing was even possible. He personally tried to avoid the weird man. The guy was a lunatic. "Yeah," he answered for her, "something like that."

As the two reinforcements began to explore the room, Rennis digging through the ashy corpses and Nirya a nearby clay pot, Onmund found himself alone with Lili on bridge.

"So why'd you lie about the fight?" he whispered to her, still shocked.

"I didn't want to give the impression that I'm reckless." She answered coolly, refusing to look at him. But from around the side of her face he could tell she was smirking. "For all they know, the amount of damaged and displaced burns is attributed to you."

"Oh, thanks." He replied sarcastically. However, he found a bit of humor (and truth) in the taunt. "I thought you were trying to be nice for once."

"Nice? I'm not familiar with that word." She replied, giving him a sideways glance.

"Do you always get this silly when you're low on magicka?" he asked with a short laugh.

"Ha! Perhaps." She mused. "I do still feel a little dizzy."

Without thinking he pulled his own blue bottle form his pocket and offered it to her. As she eyed it at first with surprise and then hungrily, he began to regret the gesture, wanting to keep the precious substance for himself. He gasped inwardly as her slender, gloved hand reached forward, then watched in confusion as he pushed the offering away.

"No, thank you." She said, golden face turning rosy. "You'll need it later."

"What—what that's supposed to mean?" he grumbled as he struggled to repocket the potion, his own face growing red. "You think I'm going overdue it?" He stopped short, cutting off the angry tirade before he had the chance to spill out more insults. For some reason trying to offend her no longer had a pleasant taste.

"I think we all will." She murmured, eyes training on the now unbarred way forward. "Very soon."

XXX

The party, slightly deflated as Arniel opted to stay behind in order to catch up on his research notes, continued forward. Lili, still feeling the costs of her large casting, dropped the lead so quietly that no one but Onmund probably new she had been clamoring for it earlier. The Nord was right: draining her magicka made her unusually humble, if not soft.

Tolfdir, being the senior mage, professor, and head of the expedition finally took his place at the head of their group (most likely since he was responsible for four students lives now instead of two) with the whitehaired Rennis dogging his heels, a more nervous Nirya following dutifully behind, and then Lili with Onmund awkwardly lingering by her side.

She shot him another disapproving glance, hoping he would drop the sudden sense of comradery before it became an issue. She was not here to make friends, least of all with hot tempered Nords. A spiteful laugh escaped through her nose. Maybe she wasn't always that cool minded either.

"What now?" he asked, his tone suggesting he attributed her humor to himself. Well, he wasn't completely wrong.

"Nothing that concerns you." She replied coolly, hoping her icy demeanor would ward off any further socializing attempts. "I don't need you baby-sitting me, you know? I told you that I am fine."

"Yeah, and as much as I believe you," he whispered back, "I'm still the only one who knows you're nearly drained of energy. If you're going to keep it secret from everyone else it'd be in your best interest to allow someone to watch your back."

"Watch my back?" she murmured to herself, unsure of how she should interpret the words. In all her years of training, she'd never been taught how to wield side by side with a partner. She was taught to rely on herself and abilities only. If she screwed up, it was all her fault; if she ended up dead, no one else could be blamed. It was her against the world, proving herself every day and alone bringing glory to the Altmer race. Perhaps such a notion of solidarity was strange in this land, but it was how she was trained, how she was raised. She wasn't interested in making friends, and she was less interested in forming partners.

But maybe…

She glanced again at the Nord, no, at Onmund, reflecting on the feeling of not walking down this dark tunnel alone.

…she was interested in a truce.

A disturbed, warning bark reverberated down the hall, which surprisingly had been growing wider and taller as they worked their way out of the catacombs. They were now in what seemed to be the remnants of an underground, puzzle vault or a trap ridden labrinth. From their mage lights a shadow of a jerky adversary stretched across the curving wall.

"Oh, finally!" Rennis yelled in delight, forcing his way around the slow professor and ripping the scroll from his side pocket. "I've been dying to use this!"

"Hold on," Tolfdir said gruffly, grabbing the paper from his hand. "Rennis, what is this? Did you find it, bring it here? You know your scroll writings are to be kept in the classroom at all times."

"Professor—gah!" Rennis objected, nervously reaching for it and looking towards the every growing shadow. He spun around, hands sparking with electricity and challenge the approaching draugr.

Lili watched as Nirya began casting stoneflesh over him and readying...oh my word, was that Heal Other spell? Besides being excessive, the healing spell was adept, something one would only be able to cast if they were studying, and more likely majoring in, Restoration maigck. Another snort escaped Lili's nose. That's explained why the other elf had been trying to hide restoration books in one of their alteration classes, and why she was even interested in Restoration at all. Everyone knew majoring in Restoration first was a waste of time, so it was no wonder she tried to keep her interest a secret. The girl wanted to be her crush's healer.

As Rennis easily downed the draugr, leaving a tinge of fried skin in the air, the other elf ran over to see if he was okay. She ran her hands through his white hair, trying to make the ever static charged ends lie flat. It was a lost cause.

"Professor," she whirled around accusingly, evidently giving up on fixing up her small Breton lover. "Rennis did not steal that scroll from the classroom! How could you accuse him of something like that?"

"Yeah," Rennis agreed pompously, putting a shaking hand on his hip. "I made it outside of class—,"

"What?!" Tolfdir yelped, holding the scroll out as if it might explode. Lili and Onmund both jumped back as well, while Nirya shifted uncomfortably.

"—in my dorm room. And as you can see, it is a masterpiece." The Breton finished, a white smile spread wide across his angular face. "What? I didn't break any roles."

"You idiot." Lili spat at him, her words overthrowing Tolfdir's. Nirya tried to defend him, but one flash from Lili's flashing eyes surprisingly silenced the chatterbox. "Do you even understand what you could have done? The power in those words far exceeds what is found in an average spell book. The words are archaic; they have power of their own. All it could take is one spelling error and your masterpiece could have killed is all."

"You didn't even read it!" Rennis whined, reaching for the crumpled parchment in Tolfdir's hand.

"No one will read it!" Tolfdir commanded. "It must be disposed of and dissected carefully. Rennis, I am very disappointed in you. Someone of your age and degree should know better."

"I _do _know better." Rennis growled in frustration as he let the paper go. "That's why I was able to successfully create it in the first place. I'm ready to do something with my life, something meaningful that will advance our limitations in magic, something—!"

"Crazy?" Onmund finished for him, his arms crossed disapprovingly. Lili watched as the two young men glared at each other. Evidently there was some rivalry, if not bad blood, between the two. Perhaps Onmund had a better judge of character than she thought. To be honest, he hadn't been completely wrong in his assertions about her.

Maybe she should revaluate who she chose to linger around. Though the air was tense, with a potential fire bomb in the room and all, she failed to suppress yet another smile.

* * *

**This ch was going to be even longer, but it was already +4000, so I decided to split it here. As for the whole "scroll thing", think of it like this: scroll = bomb. One spelling error (or if it's naively spoken outload) and the thing can go BOOM. **


	10. Undead Tea Party

Finally, after the countless draugr ambushes, puzzles, and deadly traps, the group of five arrived at what looked like a final door. But of course, it too had been locked by a puzzle.

The extravagant sequence had Onmund's head spinning (and fingers aching since he was the one charged to turn all the mechanisms) but thanks to Lili and Tolfdir they had finally cracked the ancient enigma. Heart pounding with a mixture of fear and anticipation, he watched with the others as the giant gate groaned into the cragged ceiling, opening the way forward to a much simpler, hall with an engraved iron door at the end.

He watched his feet as they walked in, careful not to trigger any more traps. Seeing a circular stone in the middle of the room, he noted it to the others and they together curved their path around it. Lili looked at him, her amused expression out of place on her normally cool, frowning face, but said nothing. She didn't have to.

Suddenly he heard a heavy thump followed by a metallic click. Feet practically dancing in alarm, he realized with relief that he hadn't caused the noise it this time. In fact, the sound had come from behind the party. Whirling, he caught Rennis in the act of intentionally triggering the trap.

With varying yelps, they all ducked as hundreds of little darts flew from the walls and watched as Rennis leapt back, shielding his head. A maniacal smile stretched across his face.

"What the hell?!" Onmund shouted over the clinking din, incredulous at the older student's behavior. "Are you trying to get us all killed?!"

"It's alright!" the Breton panted, wiping his messy white hair from his eyes. "I only threw a rock at it. I waited till you four were nowhere near—,"

"Are you insane!" Lili yelled simultaneously with Nirya's, "YOU were near it!"

"I was simply testing the mechanics," he protested, the smile unfaltering. "The architecture is amazing; it's impressive that it's held up this long! I bet it will outlast the ruins themselves! If we could simply look at the work, see what kind of forces hold them in place—!"

"Students, if you would please help me with this door…" Tolfdir grunted behind them, throwing all of his weight into opening the giant, black iron door at the end of the hall. His feet slid underneath him as he repeatedly lost his traction.

Onmund hadn't even noticed the old professor left. Slightly irked the man neglected to chastise and send Rennis away after his most recent scheme, he took his time, arriving at the door last. The five of them then pushed on the massive door. It moved slowly at first, but then finally grinded opened under their combined force.

A harsh, light flooded the dark hall, rushing from the depths of the staircase below. There was no describing the color. Blues and greens swam in and out of each other, pulsating in brightness and tone. It was the color magic.

Onmund blanched, feeling dizzy. As the light washed over him he felt the same sensation as when the Psijic order contacted him. Except this time his comrades were not frozen.

"Well now," Tolfdir said in awe, "would you look at that."

"Trying, professor." Onmund responded wryly, shielding his eyes in an attempt to force them, and his stomach, to adjust. Strong magic lied down those stairs and, judging by the similarly sick expressions on his comrades' faces, they all felt it.

"Divines…what is that?" Lili murmured, slipping past the group crowding the doorway.

Onmund and the others similarly gaped in awe as a colossal, suspended sphere slowly spinning in aqua light came into view. No, it was not just in the swirling light; the sphere was emitting it. Basking in the light of this great find, the rest of the room was a void.

Well, not a void, but the hall was so vaulted and wide that it could have been the grand hall of a king's palace. The bright, wispy light darkened all the corridors, making the shadows the pillars cast dance like trapped demons on the walls. The floor they were on was one of the room's various lofts, and the bulk of the sphere dwelt in the chasm below.

"Oh my gosh!" Nirya squealed in disgust, jerking the party back to reality. Her hand pointed to the floor below. "There are dead people down there!"

Sure enough, Onmund saw a grand feast table lined with dead bodies. It had been their last meal.

Upon her scream, the corpses animated, their empty sockets blazing the same shade of blue as the sphere and ancient bones creaking as they dutifully awoke from their eternal rest.

"Seriously?" Onmund scolded the boisterous elf, reluctantly pulling his eyes off the magnificent artifact. He verted them towards the corpses, breaking free of the cobwebbed layers that clung to their decrepit bodies like chains. "Way to go, spaz."

The draugr at the head of the table stood from a large throne, its shrunken body adorned with crumbling, regal gear. From the table it jerkily picked up a long horned helmet and slammed it on his head. Whipping a great axe from its side, it roared in defiance at the explorers, gummy spittle flying from its pit of a mouth. The shout tore through the group and Onmund dropped he head down between his forearms, eyes pressed shut and hands shielding his ears. His brain felt like it was about to explode.

"What in oblivion was that!?" Rennis yelled eagerly as the shout ended, ears so damaged he felt compelled to speak louder than necessary. The sound continued to echo down the hall.

Then the revenants charged.

Blinking hard in an effort to refocus, Onmund hastily formed two ice spears in his hands, wielding them like sickled daggers. He glanced at Lili and the others, all who similarly readied spells. White flames blazed in Lili's hands as she looked from Tolfdir to Onmund. She nodded.

Onmund hurled a frozen spike at the first draugr to take the stairs. It tumbled back and landed on a few of the others. The proud smile on his face fell as the draugr untangled itself off the ground and headed back up the stairs with increased speed and a ferocious growl, ice spike in its head and all.

"Dammit." Onmund spat, quickly chucking the spike in his left hand and readying to cast some more.

The others had begun casting spells as well from varied points in the room. Tolfdir was a few feet from him casting dual defensive alteration and illusion spells to madden the draugr. Nirya stood near Tolfdir quickly casting stoneflesh and other alteration spells. Lili had maneuvered to the left hand side of the loft and was casting fire balls from a flanking position. And Rennis…

Onmund looked around the dark room, trying to find the prematurely whitehaired man amongst the flashing lights and archaic shouting. Every explosion sent a hot pulse across the room and Onmund felt his brow brim with perspiration. As he began to slightly pant, he hoped it was from the heat and not his rapidly depleting magick reserve.

"Professor, watch out!" Nirya yelled, skirting behind the old man as he threw up a hasty ward, barring a burning draugr from conquering the flight of stairs. Fortunately the monster was about to meet its limit. It crumbled into a charred heap of stink as Onmund deftly lodged an icicle into its hollow socket.

Turning from the breaching point, he noticed that several other draugr had fallen and most of the tirade was ignorantly trying to climb the wall under Lili in hopes of engaging their fiery assailant. Onmund turned from her, feeling the high elf could handle herself, and focused his attention on the one creature everyone seemed intent to ignore. The Death Lord.

The undead ruler still stood where Onmund saw him last, eerily positioned at the head of the table. A great axe was armed in its lean, flesh rotten hand, but it held it lightly as if the brutish weapon weighed nothing. It was quiet and stared off at something in the dark, but then suddenly the blazing, blue sockets locked on Onmund's as its head jerked around. It opened its rotten, phlegm filled mouth and released another ear bleeding scream.

"Divines!" Onmund cried out, dropping down behind the stony ledge, as if the half wall would protect him from the sound.

With a groan as his head spun once again, Onmund pulled himself up, dizzily readying another spike of ice with the intent of sending it right into the Death Lord's throat.

"Rennis, no!" Nirya yelled, interrupting Onmund's vengeful plot. All the party's eyes drifted to the young man who had somehow appeared behind the screaming creature. Of course Onmund groaned to himself. The bastard had used an invisibility spell.

With a quick slice, the Breton cut the draugr's throat with a spectral dagger, and…nothing. The creature bucked the man off and lifted the heavy axe at its side, bony knuckles curling violently around the obnoxiously large hilt.

"Look out!" Nirya yelled, sending a spark of blue light from her hands in desperation. She collapsed to the ground (fortunately into Tolfdir's arms) as the spark connected with Rennis, lighting his body in a blue, glassy glow just as the Death Lord performed a circular swipe.

The large, grotesque blade connected with Rennis's side, picking the small man up with the swing and sending him flying across the room. He hit the wall with a pained grunt, clutching his side. A look of surprise spread across his face as he found no blood. The ironflesh spell had reached him just in time. But the draugr was advancing, the loudest shout yet bellowing from its undamaged neck.

Skull buzzing, Onmund leapt from the loft without a second thought, connecting with a sloppy roll below. His joints ached, but the stoneflesh spell Tolfdir cast on him a nearly minute earlier had yet to expire.

"Hey!" Onmund yelled at the Death Lord, waving tauntingly.

It turned around with a bony snap, soulless blue eyes hovering over him. It opened its pit of a mouth and released an airy sound similar to that of person dying from cough. Onmund could only interpret the death filled noise as laughter.

"Onmund what are you doing!?" Lili shouted in disbelief from above, clearly recovered from the mind blurring shouts. She eased to the edge and nervously glanced down below. With an annoyed sigh she looked at Onmund, eyes more terrifying than the draugr before him, and gracefully jumped down.

"Same thing as you, evidently." He replied with a hasty smile, jumping back from the draugr as it lunged. "Helping those in need. Now I need you to light up this Death Lord."

"With pleasure." Lili sighed, bringing her hands together and twisting he fingers as the fiery essence grew.

Onmund drew the creature a little farther away so the blast wouldn't reach Rennis or Lili, and as he threw up the strongest ward he could manage, he yelled, "NOW!"

The fire rushed past and through the draugr, white flames piling into its exposed orifices. As her flames died down, Onmund let the ward fall and rolled to the side. He felt a little tired, but the ward was the first spell he'd cast for a minute or two, and he was starting to regenerate his magicka.

With an expectant smile he turned back to the draugr fully anticipating to find a pile of ash. The smile dropped in horror as the draugr turned to him unharmed, completely naked besides the red hot, glowing armor. The bestial crown it war was charred and flaming, matching the liquid metal oozing down its rotten chest. It was a devil from hell.

Falling back in sudden, uncontrollable terror Onmund scrambled away, bewildered and mortified. He didn't have to look at Lili to confirm her expression reflected his. The horrified gasp that escaped her usually stoic lips was enough.

"That doesn't seem to work!" Tolfdir yelled from above, gently laying the unconscious Nirya down.

Onmund was so terrified he didn't even thank Tolfdir for pointing out the obvious. At least the onslaught of lesser draugr must be dead, Onmund thought with a shred of hopefulness. All that remained was the demonic apparition before him.

"Keep it busy, I'll try draining some of its power."

"And how do you suggest that?" Onmund managed, pushing himself up and backing around the table, anything to separate himself from that thing.

"Get your ass up you worthless—!" Lili grumbled as she eased around the table, dragging a half conscious Rennis. She must have made the decision to rescue the fool while the draugr was distracted. "This is all _your_ fault, you know!"

Onmund was about to object when he realized she was for once accusing someone else. "What do you suggest we do?" Onmund repeated to his elven comrade, instinctually plucking a tray from the dusty table and throwing it at the lumbering creature slowed by the fire and dripping armor. At least the molten metal was good for something.

It shouted, a quick taunt of a bark, spraying flecks of the hot liquid dripping from its headdress. Lili winced in pain as a fleck connected with her cheek.

"Like Tolfdir said." She answered, quickly wiping the ember off. "Keep it busy." With an irrational halfsmile, she picked up a goblet and hurled it at the Death Lord's head. It's skull knocked backward from the force but the n unnaturally snapped back into place. If a draugr could express emotions, Onmund would guess this one was slightly more than irritated. "Come on, Onmund!" Lili demanded, jumping up onto the table, one arms full of crusty goblets and plates, the other summoning a strong ward. "I realize it might look scary, and is apparently invincible, but it is still bound to the physical realm. If we can't beat it, we can at least slow and distract it until Tolfdir figures something out."

Onmund looked from the draugr, to Lili, then up to the edge of the loft where Tolfdir stood with his hands out over the strange spinning orb. He'd almost forgotten the colossal sphere was there. It whirred loudly as the professor began to tamper with it, unnaturally floating and bobbing in the air. Onmund felt the same sense of nausea rush over him. That orb was not something he wanted to mess with. He prayed Tolfdir would be careful.

"I'm not scared!" Onmund growled back, jumping onto the table next to his elven companion. The draugr lifted an arm up, shielding itself in confusion at the tableware raining down on him. The metal was beginning to harden, and it struggled to step forward.

With a fiendish smile, Onmund cast a frost rune to the floor in front of the trudging Death Lord…but he missed. The archaic ice rune flew just to far to the right, ending up right behind the draugr.

"Dammit." He spat, quickly conjuring another rune.

"Wait," Lili ordered, catching onto his plan. Dropping the ward, she raised her left hand in front of her. Instead of the light of destruction elements, transparent blood orange cubes began to rotate around and phase out of her closed palm. The draugr began to rattle, and as Onmund jerked his head to it, he saw it body stumble backwards. Right onto the rune behind.

As soon as its unsteady feet connected with the surface of the frost rune, ice shot from underneath, sending it slipping to the ground and limbs encasing in ice.

"What did you do?" Onmund asked, bewildered.

"Telekinesis." Lili responded blearily, pinching her brow. "Adept alteration. I've been practicing it for the past few weeks. He should've moved farther and faster, but he was proved more difficult to control than a spoon. But making him slip," she said dismissively, letting her reserve of dishes drop to the floor. "That was one way to do it."

"Hey, you were throwing cups at him!" Onmund objected. "At least I tried something!"

"You started it!"

Their petty argument was cut short as the draugr bellowed in rage from the floor. The ice had completely cooled the metal and though it had started to melt and crack, the draugr's once proud armor rendered it immobile.

"There that should do it." Tolfdir said tiredly. Simultaneously, a pale green light emitted from the pinned Death Lord and went rushing back to the sphere. Onmund felt his head spin again and fought the urge to throw up.

"Every time I look at that sphere…" he whispered to Lili with a shudder.

Lili went forward, a tight expression on her face, and summoned an icy spear. Onmund felt himself grit his teeth as she effortlessly performed the expert level spell of his chosen destruction branch. Though he could admit he no longer hated her, she should stick to her fire spells and leave ice to him.

"I feel it too." She murmured back without looking at him, and then stabbed the shrieking draugr through the skull. The shout ended with a hair raising halt and its the blue lights flickered out of existence. Onmund almost felt bad for the creature. Almost. Maybe now it could rest in peace.

Lili's golden face was paler than usual as she asked, "How did you stop it, professor?"

"I'm not exactly sure." He confessed.

"What?!" They both balked.

"Well," he began, delving into a long winded explanation. "First I stretched my mind into the orb, searching for any strands of magick. It was quite overwhelming, I must say, so I strongly advise you four to refrain from interacting with it. When I located what I was looking for, a bond between the orb and the seemingly invincible Death Lord over there, I began to dissect how to sever it. This proved to be quite simple as the bond was forged by the draugr in haste, and the orb did not much like being sapped. All it took were a few gentle harmony and rally spells and the orb broke the bond itself."

"Nirya," Rennis mumbled from behind. He was pulling himself up from the ground, hands on the back of the Death Lord's throne for support. "Where's Nirya?

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Tolfdir said with a self-incriminating laugh. "I left her upstairs."

"Well go get her!" Rennis demanded, hands shaking on the chair as he struggled to hold himself up.

"Rennis, I'm okay!" Nirya moaned from above. "I'm coming." The elf stumbled down the stairway and emerged through the door. Her normally gold skin was tinged a sickly yellow. "I just—overexerted myself, that's all."

"Nirya," he stated, a note of severity entering his voice for the first time Onmund ever heard. "You saved my life."

"Oh Rennis!" She cried, abandoning her slow attempts to maneuver across the room. Hurtling headlong into his shaking arms, she nearly sent them both tumbling to the ground. She then moved in for what Onmund, to no surprise, thought was a kiss. Whatever it was, or she hoped it to be, it was interrupted by Rennis affectionately patting her head as if she were a good little girl. Which was more funny than awkward, given how he was a good plus foot shorter than her.

She then began to cry. Loudly. Onmund had the strange feeling they were not tears of joy.

As Lili and Onmund did their best to not watch or laugh at the pathetic scene, Tolfdir made his way to the table and pried a stiff piece of paper off of the back of the Death Lord's throne.

"Jyrik Gauldurson." Tolfidr read aloud. "Be bound here, Jyrik, murderer and betrayer. Condemned by your crimes against realm and lord. May your name and deeds be forgotten forever. And the charm which you bear be sealed by our ward. Huh. Gauldurson, Gauldruson. Why does that name sound familiar? How interesting. This requires some further study."

"Professor," Lili interjected, irritations and fatigue mixed in her voice. "What about the giant, floating orb?"

"Ah. Yes." Tolfdir said, folding the ancient paper, which threatened the crumble in his palms, and carefully placing it in his pouch. "This is utterly unique! Absolutely amazing!" he mused, full attention back on the orb like a child re-noticing a discarded toy. "Arch-Mage Savos Aren needs to be informed immediately. He needs to see this for himself."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I have no idea. But this place is utterly amazing, don't you think?"


	11. Hitting the Books

Professor Tolfdir was still talking about Jyrik Gauldurson, and as fastening as Saarthal's history was, Lili wished she was back at Saarthal studying the orb with the Arch-Mage and other professors. It wasn't as if she was a child. She and the other students had been sent back to the college with Tolfdir when the extraction team—led by Savos Aren himself—arrived. It'd been two whole days, _two whole days_, she'd been robbed of researching and learning about the giant orb's power. It was the first exciting thing to happen since she'd been sent off to this cold wasteland and she was being kept in the dark. But she wasn't the only one.

When they arrived at the college, her and the other students had been corralled into Tolfdir's classroom and questioned thoroughly about what they had seen. Lili had been exhausted after the events of that day and travelling back through the ever raging mountain storm, so an interrogation was the last thing she wanted. And, to make matters worse, she and the other adepts had been sworn to secrecy or risk expulsion. Not that she wanted to share their discovery with the lower classes or minor staff, but she did not enjoy pretending the entire expedition never occurred.

So she'd subjugated herself to listening to Tolfdir, because at least with him she was allowed to acknowledge the existence of the orb and, most importantly, get word on the Arch-Mage's discoveries. But it seemed like Tolfdir was just as in the dark as her.

"Jyrik Gauldurson was connected to our college!" Tolfdir exclaimed for the tenth time that morning, simultaneously reading and pacing. He was half-way through the newest book from the large, duty stack they'd raided from the Arcanaeum. Books of all colors, authors, and lengths laid scattered about the room, most of which were placed on the table before her, books she was supposed to be reading. She'd helped him search the libary, hoping to find something about the orb or Saarthal to give her a head start on her research. Urag, the college's resident historian and librarian, insisted that whatever they'd discovered in Saarthal wouldn't be found in his books. Unwilling to hold stock in an Orc's ability to rememeber, let alone read, every document housed in the college, Lili did not heed his word.

But just as Urag insisted, they had found nothing, and Tolfdir was too preoccupied reading about with Gauldurson to placate her frustration. Part of her believed he was stalling their research until the arch-mage dictated they could speak freely about the matter again.

"We know that." Rennis seethed from behind a stack of books on a table near hers. The Breton was more visibly upset about their situation. He was the one who suggested researching with Tolfdir in the first place, and every time Lili bowed out for sleep, food, or fresh air, the Breton had declined. She wasn't sure if he'd left the room since they'd gotten back from the Arcanaeum. Glaring disapprovingly at his unkempt state, she turned back to her notes and tried to tune the angry man out. If she hadn't already decided he was insane before, she'd have reason to believe he was now. Spending two whole days with Tolfdir would crack anyone.

"He was the eldest son of Arch-Mage Gauldur," Tolfdir continued, evidently not hearing the angry Breton, "I knew I'd heard the name before." As Toldir continued to rave about the Gauldur family's bloodlust that led them to become trapped in the Saarthal tombs, Lili scribbled more notes about the expedition and the college's concealment of the subject. She planned on revising them after she got more information, and then promptly sending them back home to her family in the Summerset Isles. She was here for diplomatic and knowledge sharing purposes after all; not being allowed to inform her family about her progress and work would breach the already strained alliance. But that didn't mean she needed to tell the college, and she'd already broken the "lips-sealed" rule once during her private meeting with Uncle Arcano.

"Jyrik—ha! I can't believe this!—was pursued to the ruins of Saarthal and finally after a long battle, killed by Arch-Mage Geirmund's battlemages. His body was then locked within the tombs with Writs of Sealing." Tolfdir continued with growing animation, attempting to drown out Rennis's groans, "The wards I sent you to look at were his bindings! We were unintentionally freeing him the entire time!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SAARTHAL OR GAULDURS OR WRITS OF SEALINGS!" Rennis bellowed, causing Tolfdir to drop his heavy book and Lili to spill her inkwell.

"Dammit Rennis!" she cursed, spitting venom as she frantically tried to save her notes from the pooling black liquid. "Control yourself!" It was no use; the notes were destroyed.

Rennis slammed his thin hands on the table, eyes flashing between her and Tolfdir, white hair sticking up in all directions. "I need to know about the orb! Why won't you talk about the orb, professor!"

"Rennis!" Lili hissed, warning in her voice. Though she didn't agree with the subject being taboo, she was civil enough to follow orders. Or at least not yell about it at the top of her lungs. Tolfdir ignored the Breton's question, instead stooping down to pick up the fallen book. When he rose Lili swore she saw rage in his normally cheery eyes. Seeing he was getting nowhere with the old Nord, Rennis turned his attack onto Lili.

"Lili, _you_ know what we saw," Rennis begged, almost hysterically, "You felt it's raw power too, I know you did. Just imagine what we could do with it if we were given the chance!"

"Rennis you need to go to bed." Lili ordered, pointing an ink stained hand at the door. "There's research, then their madness. And if you keep treating your research—yourself—like this, you're going to cross that border."

"Divines!" He fumed, running his hands through his greasy hair. "The only ones I can talk to are unwilling to help. Secrets, classes, qualifications. I'm so _sick_ of these restraints!"

"Rennis!" Tolfdir barked, angry for the second time since Lili had known him. And once again that anger was directed toward their whitehaired companion

"Proffessor," he pleaded crawling onto the table, hands shaking as he reached them out in offering, "I have the ability, the strength, the nerve to be part of this research team. I'm seven and twenty, I have experience outside this school, and my own experiments—!"

"Are too dangerous." Tolfdir replied, finality in his voice. "The college cannot afford to have another student killed." Lili almost rolled her eyes at Tolfdir's hypocrisy. After all, he'd been the one to lead them all to Saarthal in the first place. But the nord had a point, and he was trying to follow school protocol.

"I'm not concerned about losing my life!" Rennis argued, throwing his hands up in frustration, like Tolfdir was the one being unreasonable. "You're robbing me of a great discovery, of finally pursuing something unknown!"

"You will have your time, adept." Tolfdir responded sympathetically. "Now please, I think it's best if the both of you stepped away from all this. You don't want to fall behind in your other courses." He looked pointedly at Lili, for she was one of his alteration students.

"Yes, professor." Lili answered somewhat bitterly, mad Rennis's outburst got her banished as well. But maybe backing away from the orb was best. For now. After all, there was nothing she could do about it but stew in madness like Rennis. She gathered her things quickly, not walk out with the hot-headed Breton. He hadn't even moved off the table as she headed out the door.

"Lili?"

Lili's fast pace came to a halt, surprised to hear her name, and turned to the source. Another high elf was down the hall a ways, lingering by the still swinging door to the alteration room.

"Yes, Nirya?" Lili asked, unable to hide her impatience.

Out of character, the slender elf timidly jogged up to Lili, her brow creased with worry. Just as she opened her mouth, Lili cut her off.

"Look, I'm tired and heading back to my room. If it's important you're going to have to follow me there."

Nirya dropped her head, somewhat embarrassed and let out a sigh, which quickly materialized into a cloud in the frigid, airy halls. "Alright." She conceded, eyes downcast. Lili didn't wait to resume, and Nirya nearly had to jump to catch up to her pace. "I'm worried about Rennis."

"Hmm?"

"He was in the room with you, yes?"

"Yes." Lili affirmed heatedly. "He's been there the past two days."

"Yes, I know…" Nirya muttered, clutching her books to her chest.

"Then why are you asking me about it?" Lili demanded, but upon Nirya's crestfallen look, amended, "I'm sorry. That was cruel of me. I'm just upset with him at the moment."

"He's done this before." Nirya continued, reinvigorated by her friend's apology. "He becomes so obsessed with research that he stops eating, sleeping, socializing! I'm worried about him."

"Well, he did just say he cared more about you-know-what than his life."

"Divines!" Nirya cried in horror, dropping her tomes. They hissed with power as they clattered to the frosty cobbles below. Embarrassed, the tall girl hastily bent to pick them up, and after a moment Lili sighed and stooped down to help. She was surprised to find the book she picked up was a higher level restoration spell book.

"Circle of Protection?" Lili asked, pulling the book away from Nirya's grasping hand. "That an expert level restoration spell. What are you doing with it?"

"It's not against the rules to learn other magick!" Nirya snapped, snatching the now open book from Lili's hands.

"That's a dense read." Lili stated, standing up and brushing away loose ice particles from her dark Thalmor robes. The cold, clingy stuff was everywhere. "Not exactly extra spell learning."

"Well, maybe you're not the only one interested in mastering two schools!" Nirya huffed, tucking the in question tome under her arm. "And maybe you're just jealous because you don't know any good restoration spells."

"A good mage shouldn't have to heal their self, and it's suicidal to waste magicka on healing. You'll run out and be left defenseless."

"That's a dumb strategy!" Nirya retorted, feeling condescended. "Everyone needs to heal."

"Well, yes, of course." Lili argued, resuming her walk. "But that's why we craft potions. Healing spells should be our last resort—,"

"I'm not learning them to save myself!"

Lili stopped, brows rising in surprise. She'd made Nirya quite upset with her playful debating, and now the girl was revealing more than Lili cared to know. Gritting her teeth, she tried to listen empathetically to Nirya's drama.

"I'm doing it to protect him." Nirya sniffed angrily. "You saw firsthand how he acted in those forsaken ruins. He might not give a damn about his own life, but I do. I used to be so ambitious and competitive, but now all can think about, all I care about, is keepimg him safe."

"Well, it won't take a spell to get him cleaned up and fed." Lili sighed, trying to give friendly advice. But then again, she thought, maybe it would. "From the looks of it I believe he's still arguing with Tolfdir." She nodded down the hall, indicating Nirya to leave and go do something about her problems for once rather than just gossiping and complaining. She groaned inwardly at her thoughts, catching herself being vile once again. Did she really want to drive her only friend away? Suddenly Onmund popped into her head, his short stocky stature, unkempt robes, constant sneer and 'you're-all-privileged-the-world-is-against-me' attitude—somewhere along the way had she begun to consider him a friend?

She shook the manifestation from her head with a huffy laugh. He wasn't her friend, but he wasn't her enemy either. Perhaps a rival? She smiled at that notion, an expression she rarely allowed to grace her features. Now that she thought of him, she realized she hadn't seen him around since they'd gotten back from Saarthal two days ago…

"Hey, Lili?"

"Yes?" Lili asked a little too loudly, snapping back to attention.

"You'll do that for me, won't you?" Nirya begged. "You'll keep an eye on him? Tell me if he starts acting weird?"

"Uh, yes. I will." Lili stammered, feeling abnormally confused. It wasn't until Nirya gave her a big smile and ran back towards Tolfdir's class to collect a certain Breton that she realized she volunteered to babysit Rennis.

XXX

Still perusing the useless books as she lied on her stiff bed, Lili was surprised to hear a knock on her door at such a late hour. Slowly and somewhat anxiously, she walked to the door, body stiff from her poor posture, and cracked it open a few inches. A very out of breath Nord proceeded to force his way in.

"Onmund." Lili hissed, attempting to block him from entering. "Stop it. What do you want?" She failed and the man stumbled in, throwing a pile of dirty books on top of the ones neatly arranged on her bed.

"Take a look at these." He replied, plopping into the uncomfortable chair the college had issued her. His robes were dirtier than ever and he smelled awful, a mixture of burnt hair and sweat.

"Me?" Lili reiterated, concealing her honest surprise. "You found something and came seeking my expertise? I don't believe it."

"I went to Tolfdir first, but he's gone." Onmund answered with a smirk. "Apparently the arch-mage needed him right away concerning you-know-what."

"That I can believe." She sat down, and picked up the books. "_Fragment: On Artaeum, Night of Tears, The Last King of the Ayleids_…these look incredibly old…and dirty. Where did you get these?"

"Doesn't matter." He huffed dismissively, finally catching his breath. She arched an eyebrow, refusing to crack near ruined books opened. "Okay, maybe J'zargo and Bre and I followed a lead Urag gave us about some stolen books to some crazy dungeon with a bunch of twisted summoners."

"Stolen? From Winterhold's library? Wait, are these about the orb?" she interrogated, suddenly furious. "Why didn't Urag tell me this when I asked him?"

"Uh, maybe because you're a Thalmor related to Arcano?" He raised his hands in self-defense as she shot him a death glare. "Hey, none of us like or trust the guy, sorry those feelings extend to his family as well."

Forcing herself to extinguish the boiling anger, she greedily opened the first book and began absorbing the information like the soil after a drought. "Psijics, the Elder Way…you spoke with them" she murmured jealousy, casting the first book aside and reaching for the second. "This Elder Way, ability to control nature, do you think that could be the orb's power? But the Pijics wouldn't let us simply take that…" Onmund shrugged but his countenance looked enthusiastic. Lili sniffed haughtily, then nearly gagged as whatever stench was clinging to Onmund re-assaulted her nose. "If Brelyna and J'zargo went with you, where are they?" she wheezed. "And, Divines, why do you smell like burnt hair?"

"Burnt fur, actually." Onmund laughed at his inside joke, giving himself a sniff. "Guess that answers where Bre and the cat-man are."

"Is he okay?" Lili asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah," Onmund answered with an eye roll. "After we hit a dead end with Tolfdir, they went to the healing wing to clean up…and shave. I came to find you."

"Maybe you should've joined them," Lili jibed, wrinkling her nose as she as she began reading the next book.

"That can wait." Onmund replied. "This is more important."

Face tinted rose gold as a small blush escaped, she dove headfirst into _The Night of Tears, _skimming until a trigger word caught her eye. "Saarthal!" she exclaimed, eagerly devouring the promising passages on the page as she read aloud, "Nords found something when they built their city, buried deep in the ground…attempted to keep it buried, but elves learned and coveted it… assaulted Saarthal to secure the power for themselves…Ysgramor knew something of what the elves would find under Saarthal, and rallied together his people to keep the elves from gaining it. When Nords once again controlled Skyrim, this power was buried deep below the earth and sealed away."

She skimmed more, oblivious to Onmund's amused stares, but found nothing more of interest, just additional mysterious and riddles about a great power fought for between elves and Nords. There was no doubt this was the orb, and though the book shed light on its possibly dangerous power, it still didn't answer her questions. If only she could've stayed at the excavation site…

Casting the book aside and trying to ignore the fact there were currently a Nord and elf in this very room, she picked up the last one about the Ayleids, an ancient race of mer and ancestors of the High Elves. Worry gripped her heart as she skimmed the pages, fearful of what she might read. Humans always painted her kind as villains in history, but reading their words made her feel equally guilty as enraged. None of the races were innocent—they all wanted land and power. Just because High Elves were the strongest didn't mean they were evil, no matter how those they conquered tried to write it.

She scoffed, inaudibly muttering the line "…brutal slavemasters is based in fact…" but she pushed through, trusting Onmund she'd read something worthwhile and this wasn't a trap. Finishing the last line, she stared down at the page beginning to feel the anger creep up her neck. Besides learning about the rise and fall of the Ayleids from a miffed Imperial's perspective, Lili found nothing related to orbs or Saarthal.

"Why'd you bring this one to me?" she demanded coldly, waving the book at the not-so-patiently Nord seated across from her.

"That's _why _I brought them to you." Onmund stressed, like she had somehow missed the point. But as she aimed to throw the book at his head he quickly explained with a ready ward, "You're a high elf, okay! An Ayleid decedent if I read that correctly. I hoped you could spot something the we missed."

"Oh." Lili breathed, anger evaporating as she regained her usually static emotional control. Part of her was touched he held such stock in her knowledge and still considered her an expert worth consulting, rivals as they were. However, these confusing emotions were quickly checked as she was forced to break the slightly embarrassing news.

"I'm sorry, but though I've learned much about the Ayleids, I currently do not know how they connect to Saarthal, pijics, or the orb. Perhaps their decedents were the elves who battled with Saarthal Nords over the 'mysterious power', which I'm sure was the orb?"

"Well there's no doubting that." Onmund agreed in disappointment, snatching the book from her hand. "I wish I was at that damn excavation site."

"I know."

He looked up at her, evidently taken aback, but then gave Lili a startling smile. "I didn't want to admit it, but we did pretty good back there."

"In Saarthal?" she asked, being one for elaboration. Her straightforwardness couldn't be helped. She settled into a more comfortable position on the bed, peeling her eyes from the books to look at her uninvited guest.

"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly. He sounded as if his answer surprised himself. When met with her criticizing stare he added, "I mean, when we weren't falling over ourselves or nearly burning each other alive." He stressed the burning part, still rattled by her sudden fire storm.

"I can understand how one might think that." She pondered, pulling her legs up and sitting on her knees. "Tolfdir seems to think so, though I don't openly trust his judgement."

"Well I do." Onmund growled loyally. "He's a good man, maybe a bit crazy, but you can't deny he's a genius and powerful mage."

"I never said he was not," Lili replied, pursing her rose gold lips. "I'm not used to professors like him, and I disagree with many of his teaching methods. Alteration is a difficult schhool, and though I commend his evident mastery of the subject, nothing he has done in the past three weeks of lessons has struck, inspired, or challenged me. I'm better off hauled up here with my books practicing on stones." Cutting off Onmund's looming argument, she summarized, "Have you been trapped in his classes for three weeks straight, in a freezing school and country you did not want to be sent to in the first place?"

"No." Onmund admitted, though still grumbling defensively about his idol. A minute of silence went by before he grudgingly broke it with another irregular statement. "You know, I almost asked you to join us on our book heist."

"That surprising." She replied honestly. "Why?"

"Normally people would ask 'why not'?" Onmund snorted. "But I guess you're not normal."

"We're mages, Onmund." She replied quietly. "None of us will ever be normal."

"Moving on from that depressing back story, I didn't ask you to join us because I know none of us get along and I wanted to discover something without your help, you know, one-up you?"

"This is supposed to make me feel what exactly?" Lili asked, not bothered in the least. She would've done the same to him. After all, she was still furious the Psijic's chose to communicate through him rather than her.

"What I'm saying is that though we have a bit of bad blood, I regret not including you." He admitted eyes breaking away in favor for the floor. "I'm not going to lie, those Caller-cultist-people that had our books were tough. Though it's funny now, J'zargo could've gotten killed, and Bre and I had a few close calls as well. She's a good fire mage, but Bre's never dealt well in high-stress situations."

"So you want to substitute Brelyna with me?" Lili asked. It was a wise move on Onmund's part, but Brelyna was his friend. Though Lili would've kicked the timid dark elf out in a heartbeat, Onmund doing the same just seemed cold.

"No!" Onmund shouted in shock, disgusted by the thought he would do that to a friend. "Bre's my friend, and a loyal one at that! I'm just saying maybe the three of us shouldn't be so exclusive anymore, at least where life and death concerns. And with all this orb craziness, I just want us to all be on the same team now. Even if we don't agree all the time, refusing your talent just because of my pride will get this research nowhere."

"So that's really why you came for my insight?" She asked, unsure what to feel besides apprehension. "Or are you trying to flatter me to exploit my skills? Including me in your ventures seems like a means to an end."

"Maybe a bit."

Someone else would've scoffed at such a response, but Lili smiled. There was a little bit of her in him after all. "Research comes first. And you three seem freer to move around this place than I, an advantage for me if we do collaborate. But," she raised an eyebrow, testing him, "aren't you afraid I'll betray what we learn to my Thalmor cult, as you put it, or to my uncle?"

"See, I thought about that," Onmund admitted, scratching his head looking amused, embarrassed, worried—Lili couldn't tell. "But I figured whatever we discover will be learned by Arcano eventually, so your involvement makes virtually no difference in my opinion. And personally, you seem more invested in the orb for research's sake. Can't say the same about your uncle. You know, he was actually spying on us when we got the book quest from Urag. He appeared out of nowhere, blocking the Arcanaeum's exit, and proceeded to interrogate us about Saarthal! I told him to stuff it, that I'd finally decided to be a good little Nord and follow the rules. Saarthal discovery is taboo." He mimed zipping his lips.

Lili did not break eye contact with the smug Nord, but she did feel incriminated. Arcano must have come to her after bullying Onmund and his friends, and she'd willingly told him everything. But that was to be expected, even Onmund said so. But she though it was more of a bend then a break, she still told a secret she had sworn to keep.

But Arcano was an advisor, a diplomat. The college was committing treason if he was kept in the dark.

But instead of shying away or explaining these things, Lili chose the practical move, and though she wasn't fond of the odd trio, they could help her learn more about the orb. She extended a pale hand. "We know where we both stand, and your proposal seems beneficial to all parties involved. I accept if you are still willing."

He smiled hesitantly, going all in for a gamble. "Then we have a truce, partner." He clasped hers hand roughly. They broke apart almost instantly, his falling away heavily and hers lifting out gracefully, fingers rubbing as if to rid herself of any excess dirt transferred by their brief contact.

"So, partner," Lili began impishly, "How about we use our now mutually beneficial situation and go ask Urag about these books."

Onmund's eagerness faltered and apprehension broke through. "But what if he just takes them? I know he told us about them, but we still swore to not pursue this. He won't want to risk getting in trouble."

"What are you more worried about?" Lili questioned. "Losing the books or not getting Urag's insight?"

"Losing the books." Onmund answered readily.

"Well," Lili announced with pride, lightly tapping her head, "That's what I'm here for. I remember everything I read. Consider my perusal of these books your insurance."


End file.
